


Out of Windows

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius meets a wonderful Muggle man. Only he’s not a Muggle and his latest case just keeps getting complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the wonderful C, without whom this fic would be a lot longer and lot more frustrating to read. She’s made this about a thousand times better than it originally was. And also by A for SPAG-ing the hell out of this! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Another big thank you to M, as always, for all her support, encouragement and help.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Harry’s shop name comes from _Brave_ and is therefore owned by Disney/Pixar.

“Heard it was a late one last night.”

Scorpius looked up to see Patrick grinning at him. “The others went to a strip club and I… didn’t,” he finished lamely. 

“Where’d you go then?” Patrick asked.

“Home,” Scorpius said, with a glance at the file in his hands. It wasn’t a lie, he had gone home eventually.

“Liar.” Patrick winked at Scorpius. “I’ll keep your secret. He must have been one hell of a fuck.”

Feeling his cheeks heat Scorpius kept his eyes steadily away from Patrick’s face, but Patrick still noticed. “What? You didn’t fucking well fall in love on the first night did you?”

“No, Merlin, no!” Scorpius said loudly. “We just... clicked, you know and now nothing will come of it.”

“What makes you say that?” Patrick’s brown eyes got wide and he whispered, “He’s not married is he?”

“I don’t know,” Scorpius admitted. “He’s got three kids though.”

Patrick frowned. “If he told you that, then what’s it matter. You love kids.”

“He didn’t tell me.” Scorpius looked at his friend who raised his eyebrows in a gesture for him to continue. “We were in the living room, you know, when his mother and three kids came through the door. I was bloody starkers!” 

Patrick laughed, his dark hand slapping against the desk in mirth. “Then what?”

“Harry told me the kids’ names and ages and then I got the fuck out of there.”

Suddenly Patrick stopped smiling and peered at Scorpius. “You ran out? Scorpius, I’ve never not known you to face a problem head on.”

“Well I was taken by surprise. I wasn’t expecting kids. We were seconds away from fucking, what if they’d come a couple minutes later? Why didn’t he tell me about them?”

When Patrick stayed silent Scorpius just glared at him until Patrick said “You need to ask _Harry_ these things. Not me.”

Scorpius knew Patrick was right. “The kids are not the only… complication. He’s a Muggle.” 

“So? I know your dad’ll have a fit. But Uncle Draco is all bark and no bite, Aunt Astoria will be fine with it.”

“He’s older; seventeen years older!”

Patrick narrowed his eyes in Scorpius’ direction. “Are you trying to convince me or yourself that it’s a bad idea?”

Shrugging, Scorpius opened his mouth to answer but was saved from saying anything by the Head Auror, Anthony Goldstein, calling, “Zabini, Malfoy. New case for you, murder at the Leaky. Get to the scene, interview local shop owners and we’ll go from there.”

Scorpius and Patrick grabbed their Auror robes and with a step and turn they were standing in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the bartender was wiping a glass with a dirty rag. His face ashen, he pointed in the direction of the door that led to the Muggle world.

Turning, Scorpius didn’t have to walk far to see the body. It was a young woman, she was naked except for a leather belt around her neck. Her body was bruised, and Scorpius swallowed hard before stepping closer.

She had black hair that was pushed over her face, covering her features. The belt was also black and looped through a silver buckle. Her exposed breasts were blood-smeared, just like her stomach. Black and blue bruising stood stark against the pale skin of her torso. She had beautiful long legs, and though her pink toenails indicated that she took great care of her feet, the soles were blistered and dirty.

He had no idea who she was or how old she was. Her body had been dumped on the doorstep of the pub from the Muggle world, she could have been a Muggle or a witch, but her killer had to have been someone magical.

“Shit!” Patrick said as he came to stand by Scorpius’ shoulder. “Bartender says he found her this morning when he opened the door. Her body just slumped in, and that’s when he called us.”

Scorpius nodded and drawing his wand he started to cast spells. The first to see if there were any lingering magic traces in the air, and of course there were. In a pub as popular as the Leaky Cauldron magic was used often and by multiple people; their magic may or may not have been the killer’s but there was too much for him to distinguish between. The next spells were to seal the body and all insect activity for the lab crew to go over and to select samples from the scene. He quickly sealed them using a Stasis charm and sent them to the lab with a flick of his wand.

Bending down, Scorpius pressed his fingers to the girl’s neck; she was cold but there was some give in her muscles, which indicated that she had died somewhere between eight and thirty-six hours ago.

In the meantime, Patrick had pulled his shrunken camera from his pocket, resized it and started to take photos of the body and the scene. He took multiple shots and from all angles, covering every inch of the scene. The last photo he took was of the woman’s face, he used his wand to lift her hair and set it back down again after the photo was taken. When he was done he nodded to Scorpius and with a detached sense of sadness Scorpius waved his wand and the body disappeared from the scene to arrive on the coroner’s table at the DMLE.

“No one else here?”

“Only Tom,” Patrick confirmed.

With a nod Scorpius pocketed his wand and pulled his Auror robes off. When he turned them inside out, they became a Muggle policeman’s uniform. It was a handy bit of magic that had been invented so Aurors could take control of wizarding murders that took place in Muggle areas. Scorpius smoothed his hands down the blue coat and watched Patrick perform a particularly complex spell on the camera.

“Vestigium Nota,” Patrick intoned, whilst sliding his wand along the underside of the camera. Soon after, a small image was being released - the last photo Patrick took; the one of the victim’s face. He cast a copying spell and gave the second image to Scorpius.

Together, they stepped out onto Charing Cross road.

“Together or separate?”

“Separate, it’ll take less time,” Patrick said. “You go left and I’ll go right?”

“Okay. Meet me back here in two hours and we’ll see what we’ve got.”

They parted ways, and Scorpius conjured a clipboard, some parchment and a Muggle pen and started to knock on doors of the neighbours. He noted down the names of the shops, their owners and who was in and who else worked there. He also got their dates of birth, addresses and asked if any of them recognised the woman.

He had only been in five shops and four homes when his two hours were almost up. Scorpius decided that he’d visit one more shop before heading back to meet with Patrick and exchange information. Unfortunately, no one Scorpius had spoken to recognised the woman, so he had little hope when he entered _The Crafty Carver_.

“Hello?” Scorpius called out to the empty shop.

“Just a minute,” a voice shouted from the back, and Scorpius took the time to look around. The shop had various items of furniture, all made from different types of wood. The door to the back opened, and a man stepped out. 

“Scorp?” Harry said, sounding surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Harry. I-” Scorpius didn’t finish because another person appeared from behind Harry.

“Daddy, it’s the naked man,” James yelled.

“Yes, James, this is Scorp. He’s a… friend of daddy’s.” Harry explained with a cautious look at Scorpius who smiled.

“Hi, James. It’s nice to meet you,” Scorpius said, and James stuck his little hand out which Scorpius shook politely.

“Why are you dressed like a policeman?”

Harry sent Scorpius an apologetic look, but Scorpius shrugged at him. “I am a policeman. And I need to talk to your daddy in private if you don’t mind.”

James’ brown eyes got really wide and he whispered, “Is daddy in trouble with you too? He’s already in enough trouble from Grandma.”

“James,” Harry said, blushing, and Scorpius laughed.

“No, James. Your daddy isn’t in trouble with me. I’m hoping he can help actually.”

With a vigorous nod that sent James’ red curls flopping about his head, the little boy ran off to the back room. Harry watched him go with a fond smile on his face before he turned back to Scorpius, “You didn’t have to lie to him to get me alone, you know.”

“I didn’t.”

“So am I in trouble or not?” Harry asked slyly.

Scorpius flicked his eyes down to Harry’s lips smirking. “Unless you want to be?” He stepped closer until he was less than a foot away from Harry. “I should apologise for last night, I shouldn’t have run out on you like that but I was taken off guard.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I know. I’m sorry they showed up. Molly would never have come if Lily wasn’t sick.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s a fighter, she’s resting at home with Hermione.” Harry must have seen Scorpius’ face drop because he quickly added, “She’s my best friend, not their mother. They’re all adopted.”

There was a pause, then Scorpius smiled and reached out to take Harry’s hand. “When can I see you again? I’d like to finish what we started last night and get to know you better. You and James, Al and Lily.”

“Really?” Harry asked as he slid closer to Scorpius. When Scorpius nodded, Harry tilted his head to press his lips to Scorpius’.

After kissing Harry for a minute Scorpius gently pulled away. “Sorry,” he said when Harry frowned at him. “But I really am here on business. There was a murder down the street and I need to get details of who works here and see if you recognise this woman.” Scorpius pulled out the picture of the woman and watched Harry’s face as he looked at it. 

Harry’s emotions were easy to read on his face and when he handed the photo back saying, “No, I’m sorry. I don’t recognise her.” Scorpius knew he was lying. 

“Okay, it was worth a shot. Now I just need you to fill in this form.” Scorpius handed over the document asking for Harry’s full name, date of birth, address and contact phone number and the same of the employees who work there. When Harry was done he handed the form back and Scorpius said, “Thanks. I have to go, but are you free tonight? For dinner?”

“Not tonight, no,” Harry said softly, “but Friday night I am. The kids are spending the night at Ron and Hermione’s with their kids, we do it every so often and the house will be empty. No surprise visitors. I promise.” Harry grinned, and Scorpius laughed.

“Sounds brilliant. I finish work at seven so I could meet you here?”

Harry nodded and Scorpius left with a bounce in his step. He was excited to see where the attraction he had to Harry would lead even if he had to wait two more days.

Patrick was waiting for him outside the pub and he looked at Scorpius with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t comment on his obvious happiness. Instead, Patrick said gravely, “Just had word from Goldstein, we have to get to the morgue. Apparently there’s something we need to see.”

“Any clue what it is?”

“None, but it sounds bad.”

They strolled through to the fireplace and Floo’d straight to the DMLE’s morgue where Goldstein and two senior Aurors, Weasley and Thomas, were waiting for them. The five of them went into the examination room and Scorpius could barely contain his gasp when he saw the two bodies side by side on the morgue tables.

The one on the left was the body Scorpius and Patrick had found at the Leaky Cauldron, the other was identical. It was the same girl, except her body wasn’t bruised or marked in any way. Her hair was tied back, and she was naked, except for a black belt around her neck.

“Are they twins?” Patrick asked, his voice quiet.

“No,” Weasley said, shaking her head and fixing Scorpius and Patrick with a sharp look. “It’s Katie Bell, she was a Gryffindor, a couple years ahead of me at Hogwarts.”

Scorpius stepped closer to the body on the right. “If that's so, then why does she look so young?”

“Because Katie Bell committed suicide after the war. She’s already dead,” Thomas said firmly.

“Then where did the bodies come from?” Scorpius asked, looking at each of the other Aurors.

Goldstein pursed his lips. “Good question, Malfoy. That’s what you’re going to find out. I want this done quickly and quietly, all of you are to report any findings to me and each other only. This case does not leave these four walls. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” the four Aurors murmured together, and then Goldstein left.

Weasley ran a hand through her red hair and tied it back with a flick of her wand. “I’m Ginny and this is my husband Dean,” she said, holding out a hand for Scorpius and Patrick to shake.

“I'm Scorpius, and this is Patrick.” Now that they had all been introduced, he looked at Ginny and asked, “What was Katie Bell’s blood status?”

Ginny’s face scrunched up. “Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy.” She didn't even try to hide her disgust.

“I’m asking because the body we found was in the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron on the Muggle side, and one of the _Muggle_ shop owners recognised her,” Scorpius said forced a smile. “I think it would be helpful if, as we go on, you don’t assume anything Patrick and I say is because of our blood status or our families.”

When Ginny nodded, Dean stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. “The body we found was at Ilkley Moor Quidditch pitch. Katie was a chaser on the Gryffindor team. There were no signs of struggle or magic, it’s likely that the body was placed there deliberately.”

Patrick and Scorpius exchanged a glance, then Patrick said, “We need to look at this case from two different angles. We don’t know if these places where the bodies were found say something about Katie Bell or the killer.”

Just then the door opened and the medical examiner came in. “Ah, just the people I wanted to see. Scorpius, son, how are you?” Miles Bletchley grinned. “It’s been a long time. Say hello to your parents for me. And you too, Patrick.”

“Ahem.” Ginny cleared her throat pointedly and Miles shot her a filthy look.

“Keep your hair on,” he growled. “Firstly, cause of death in both victims is still to be determined, but there is a more complicated matter here. As you can see, both victims are identical. Right down to the stomach contents, which are--” Miles picked up a chart, flicked a few pages until he found what he was looking for and read “--trace amounts of knotgrass, fluxweed, lacewing flies and leeches.” Miles looked up at them all, and eyed each of them in turn. “These are of course, common potions ingredients, however; when combined together with other ingredients they form the Polyjuice Potion.”

Realisation and horror dawned on Scorpius. “Polyjuice? Then who were they?”

Miles shook his head sadly. “I don’t know, son, and we’ve no way of finding out unless we can get something of theirs and match trace magic. But for now, we have two victims, and both are Katie Bell by all accounts.”

“Fucking hell,” Patrick whispered.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Ginny said, quickly leaving the room. Scorpius’ own stomach was rolling, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and bury himself under his covers.

“I think we’ve found a third angle to look at this case,” Dean said, his voice shaky. “The murders and locations might have something to do with who these people _actually_ are.”

***

Scorpius was bent over his desk reading through the names on the forms he’d gotten, while two junior Aurors were out questioning the rest of Charing Cross Road, and cross-referencing them with Hogwarts’ database. It was the most complete resource of wizarding Britain, all young wizards or witches born in Britain were on the registry, and their families or guardians as well. It was tedious, but so far none of the Muggles had any relation to anyone on the list.

When he got to Harry’s form, Scorpius rubbed at his eyes and entered the name: _Potter, Harry_ into the database, immediately getting a result. Scorpius frowned, checked and re-checked the name before laughing. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t registered that his Harry was the infamous _Harry Potter_. But then again, he’d assumed his Harry was a Muggle, and Potter was a fairly regular Muggle name. Unfortunately Harry was now a viable suspect because he’d lied about knowing the victim.

Not knowing what to do, Scorpius stared at the translucent screen that showed all of Harry’s information. To read it would be a breach of Harry’s trust however; to not read it would mean he wasn’t doing his job properly.

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius adjusted the crystal that held the information, sending up a screen for him to read and started to find out everything the Ministry had on Harry Potter.

_  
1980-1981: Born and lived with parents James and Lily Potter in Godric’s Hollow._

_1981-1991: After the death of his parents, at Voldemort’s hand, Potter was sent to live with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle in Little Whinging._

_1991-1997: Harry Potter was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_1997-1998: He was considered a fugitive, "Undesirable #1", under Voldemort's reign._

_1998: He returned to complete his schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_1999-2004: Potter was an Auror before an accident saw him retired from active duty._

_2005: Potter retired altogether._

_2006-2011: It is only known that he travelled extensively._

_2012: He had adopted a two year old son: James Sirius Potter._

_2013-present: Potter has been making wands for Ollivander's, expanding into Muggle and wizarding furniture._

_2015: Potter adopted another son, Albus Severus Potter._

_2019: He adopted his daughter Lily Luna Potter._

_2020: He opened a premise that adjoins Diagon Alley and Charing Cross Road._

 

Sitting back, Scorpius scanned over the synopsis of Harry’s life. He could have waved his wand over certain sections to garner more information, but didn’t deem it necessary. He tapped the crystal with his wand instead, making the information on Harry disappear.

Scorpius didn’t know how to tell Harry that he was a wizard, that he was a _Malfoy_ , but he knew he had to. Hopefully, then Harry would be honest about what he knows about Katie Bell, possibly he could name people who would have known her well enough to have parts of her for the Polyjuice Potion transformation.

“Mind a visitor?”

Scorpius looked up to see Ginny peeking her head around the side of his cubicle. “Not at all. Come in. I was just going over the neighbours.”

“Anything come up?”

“Maybe.” Scorpius nodded. “A wizard who I thought was Muggle, but I don’t believe he had anything to do with it.”

Ginny frowned at him. “You can’t rule someone out without doing a proper investigation,” she chastised.

“Even when it’s Harry Potter?” Scorpius asked dryly.

He watched as Ginny’s cheeks turned pink, and her mouth hung open for a second.

“Yeah, okay. I see your point. He might be able to help actually.”

“Why do you say that?”

“He found her. After the battle at Hogwarts, Harry with Ron and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor Tower to sleep and they found her body.” Ginny sighed. “She had taken an overdose of Dreamless Sleep.”

Scorpius filed that in the back of his mind. Something about it was niggling at him. “Was there ever an investigation?”

“Why should there have been?” Ginny scoffed. “She was put with the rest of the dead. There was hardly a Ministry, it had been torn apart by the Death Eaters in the ranks. No one knew who to trust, Aurors were rounding up the Death Eaters who had fled, and most people had someone to mourn and to bury. It wasn’t a pretty time, Scorpius, it was brutal and dark, and it’s not something any of us who lived through it want to go back to. Okay?” Ginny’s mouth was set in a firm line and her eyebrows were raised pointedly.

Scorpius nodded. Ginny eyed him for a moment, looking as though she wanted to say more, but then just spun on her heel and left.

Scorpius sighed, he had no idea why she’d come to see him. Running a hand over his face, Scorpius tapped the crystal and put in _Katie Bell_. Then he pulled a piece of parchment out of his desk drawer, picked up a quill and started to write down what he considered to be the important aspects of the case.

KATIE BELL

Gryffindor Common Room 1998 → Dreamless sleep overdose (suspected). Suicide?

Leaky Cauldron 2022 → Beaten & bruised. Murder  
COD unknown (as yet 12/4/2022)  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim unknown. 

Ilkley Moor Quidditch Pitch 2022 → Unmarked Murder  
COD unknown (as yet 12/4/2022)  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim unknown. 

Katie Bell in Hogwarts 1989/90-1996/97, Quidditch player, chaser, Dumbledore’s Army member.

**Strengths:** transfiguration, fair duellist.

**Wand:** Unicorn hair, willow, 14 inches. Purchased from Ollivander’s 1990.

**Close friends:** Angelina Weasley  (nee: Johnson), Alicia Moran (nee: Spinnet), Lee Jordan

**Teammates:** Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley  (deceased), George Weasley (married to Angelina), Alicia Moran, Angelina Weasley, Harry Potter (found K.B. body in G. Comm. Rm.), Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley(Auror on case), Demelza Robins In France since 1999

**I.N** : In October 1996 (final year) KB was in St Mungo’s for poisoning (poison unknown) from opal necklace, also had been under Imperius for some time → caster unknown.  


Sitting back Scorpius eyed his notes and underlined his **I.N.** , Information Needed, section and knew he’d have to talk to everyone on the list and find out everything he could about that incident. Grabbing his robes Scorpius saw Patrick briefly to explain where he was going and then he Apparated away.

Diagon Alley wasn’t busy, most people were either at work or at Hogwarts so Scorpius was conspicuous as he strode down Diagon Alley. Heads turned and a couple of people started to whisper to each other as he made his way into the wandmaker’s shop.

A one-eared man with red hair greeted him from behind the counter, and as he grinned, Scorpius was reminded heavily of Ginny. 

“I’m looking for Harry Potter,” Scorpius said.

“Isn’t everyone?”

“It’s official business.”

“He’s out,” the man said. His demeanour was tense, and he put his hands in his pockets. 

“I’ll wait.” Scorpius moved to sit in a chair Harry must have made. He sat with his right ankle resting on his left knee and leant back in the chair with his hands behind his head in a cocky and arrogant position.

He glanced away from the man to look around the shop. It was darker than the Muggle side, and there was less furniture. Only one table with four chairs, and two individual seats, one of which Scorpius was sitting on, were in the space. Most of the floor was empty, but there were shelves on each wall with hundreds of boxes on them, which Scorpius assumed, held wands that would go to Ollivander when they were needed.

The red-haired man kept glancing at Scorpius. He was uncomfortable and Scorpius wondered why.

Soon there was the familiar popping sound of someone Apparating into the back room, and Scorpius surged up to stand. “Will that be Harry Potter?”

Rubbing his eyes the man said, “No.”

Tilting his head slightly Scorpius said, “Tell Mister Potter that Auror Malfoy is here to see him.”

The ginger haired man glared at Scorpius, but headed into the back room. Scorpius waited for Harry to come out, instead the man re-appeared and growled, “Go on through.” With a nod Scorpius walked into the back room and stopped just inside the door.

Harry was standing with his arms folded and his face set, but his jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw Scorpius. “Scorp?”

“Hello, Harry.” Scorpius held out his arms, palms facing Harry, showing his empty hands. “I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this… but we need to have a chat.”

“I thought you were a Muggle!” Harry exclaimed, his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

“Likewise.” Scorpius paused. “Until I put your name into the Auror database. I’m sure you can imagine what came up.” Looking at Harry, he laughed lightly. “And to think you were my top suspect because I knew you lied to me about the victim.”

“Katie.” Harry said. “Her name is Katie.”

Scorpius nodded, but said nothing. He couldn’t tell Harry the private details of the case. Even though he was sure to know that something wasn’t right about the whole situation, Harry didn’t mention it, and Scorpius couldn’t, and wouldn’t, say anything. “I really did come here on official business. We can talk about everything else Friday.”

With a stiff wave of his arm, Harry indicated that Scorpius should take a seat. Scorpius sat down opposite and folded his hands together on the desk. “I want to know about Katie Bell. You went to school with her, what was she like?”

“Kind. A brilliant Quidditch player.” Harry smiled softly to himself. “She was good friend who died too young.”

Scorpius nodded gently. “I understand you found her body.”

Pressing his lips together for a moment, Harry said, “Yes. With Ron and Hermione, we thought she was asleep. There was no reason to assume she wasn’t, but as we walked past her… her skin was very pale and I’d seen enough dead people by then to know. We all had.”

“She wasn’t a student at that point though, was she?”

“No.” 

“I know this is difficult for you, but I have to ask. How did she get into the common room?”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. “I-I don’t know. Maybe she got the password off somebody. Ron’s sister gave us the password; Ginny Weasley. She’s an Auror too.”

“I know. We’ve met.” Scorpius smiled softly. “Can you tell me if Katie had any enemies? People who would have wanted to cause her harm? Or perhaps people who already had.”

A dark look crossed over Harry’s face for a moment. “Ask your father.” 

Scorpius was taken aback by the sudden change in Harry and frowned, feeling both confused and hurt.

“Do I need to remind you that this is an investigation? As an ex-Auror I'm sure you're aware that you have a moral obligation to answer my questions.”

Heaving a sigh Harry looked away from Scorpius and seemed to study the floor. “I shouldn’t be the one telling you this, but in our sixth year your father was trying to kill Dumbledore. He used the Imperius Curse on Madam Rosmerta of the Three Broomsticks, who then put Katie under the Imperius to take a cursed necklace to Dumbledore.” Harry sighed again. “Katie touched the necklace through a hole in her glove and was in Saint Mungo’s for a while. Your father almost killed her once, what’s to say he didn’t get to her a second time?”

Ignoring the jab against his father Scorpius eyed Harry, who had a hand curled over his mouth, his fingers rubbing his nose. Scorpius noted that and said, “You testified at his trial that he wasn’t a killer. That he was too much of a coward to take someone’s life. That was under oath, Harry. Are you saying you lied then? Or are you lying now?”

***

When Scorpius returned to the Ministry, Patrick grabbed him and hauled him down to the morgue.

“Another one?” Scorpius asked.

“Yep. Same _modus operandi_. Katie Bell, naked and strangled with a black belt, found in an alley behind the Three Broomsticks. No markings, no magic residue, just as clean as the others,” Patrick stated as they entered the room. 

Ginny and Dean were already there, as was Miles, and on the slab beside them lay the body.

Stepping up to them, Scorpius studied the body. As Patrick had said, around her neck was a black belt, the same as the other two. She was unclothed and unmarked, in fact the skin looked healthy and almost glowing, and her face showed faint traces of eye make-up and rouge.

“She has make up on,” he blurted.

“She looks asleep,” Ginny whispered, and Scorpius was immediately thrown back to his conversation with Harry.

“Miles, what was in her stomach? Just Polyjuice or was there more?” Scorpius asked, his mind whirring. 

Miles flicked through his notes and shook his head, squinting at the parchment. “No, just Polyjuice.”

Feeling deflated, Scorpius’ shoulders slumped and he apologised. “Sorry, I thought I was onto something. That the bastard slipped up.”

Ginny’s head snapped up and she asked, “How so?” 

“I went and spoke with Harry, er, Potter,” he clarified for Dean who had frowned at him. “He said that when they found Katie Bell in the Gryffindor Common Room she simply looked like she’d fallen asleep. Until they got closer.”

“And you think that it wasn’t a suicide?” Patrick said, following Scorpius’ train of thought. “You think that she was murdered and the bastard’s back and killing her all over again.”

Scorpius nodded. 

“No!" Ginny slammed her hand down on the side of the slab. "Katie Bell committed suicide. She’d had a tough couple of years before then. Thanks to the war and what your father did to her!” She glared at Scorpius. Dean put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. “No, Dean. Katie wasn’t murdered! She can’t have been.”

“Why not?” Scorpius pushed back, leaning over the body into Ginny’s space. “Because she was found in the Gryffindor Common Room? Because that would mean a Gryffindor -- one of _the good guys_ \-- did it?”

“That’s enough.” Miles pulled Scorpius away from Ginny. “Go home. All of you. This case is going to take all our patience and time and effort. You can’t be fighting amongst yourselves. Get some rest.” When none of them moved, he shouted, “Now!”

Like children running from detention, they fled the morgue. Dean and Ginny went one way, Scorpius and Patrick the other. Scorpius picked up his notes, saying, “I’m going to ask Goldstein to re-open her suicide.”

“You’re sure about this?” Patrick asked, sounding worried. Scorpius turned to his friend and looked him straight into the eyes. 

“Yes.”

“Okay then. You have my full support,” Patrick said, pressing his lips together in a determined line. Scorpius gripped his shoulder in thanks.

***

Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace in his parents' living-room. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was ten-to-eight, meaning his father would be in his study.

Taking a left, Scorpius followed the long hallway down to his father’s study and stood in front of the dark wooden door for a moment before knocking. 

“Yes?” came his father’s voice, he sounded tired, which Scorpius hoped to use to his advantage.

He opened the door and watched as his father tugged the glasses off his face and dropped them on top of the book he had been reading. 

“Scorpius?” he asked, “to what do I owe this honour? You don’t usually visit until Sundays.”

“I wanted to ask you something about an investigation.”

Father’s face closed down and he sat back in his chair crossing his arms. “Oh?”

“Off the record,” Scorpius clarified as he stepped farther into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. “I want to know about Katie Bell. How well did you know her?”

“Not very,” his father replied, holding Scorpius’ eyes.

“Yet you almost killed her.”

Father’s nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath. “Who told you that?”

“A witness. I can’t give names, Father, not in an on-going investigation.” 

“Potter,” Father hissed, his jaw clenching in anger.

Scorpius tilted his head to the side in interest. “Potter?” 

His father nodded, unfolded his arms and leant towards Scorpius. “Harry Potter was the only person to accuse me of trying to kill Bell. It was an accident she got hurt, collateral damage in the scheme of the greater good.”

“But you were trying to murder Dumbledore?”

“Yes.” His father rubbed at his face and sighed. “I know we have never talked about my role, or your grandfather’s, in the war. Perhaps that is an old man’s mistake. I wanted you to grow up free from the pressures and beliefs I had as a child. You are certainly old enough now to know that we are not good men.

“Both your grandfather and myself have done things we’re not proud of. But at that time, it was our only choice.” His eyes lowered for a fraction of a second before he looked back at Scorpius. “Yes. I did try to kill Dumbledore, and I did cast Unforgivables. Bell and Weasley were caught up in my childish ideas of attacking Dumbledore.

“I did not mean to hurt them, but it happened.” He paused for breath, then whispered, “I’m not a killer, Scorpius, whatever you may have been told. I’m a coward. I know that, but whoever got injured and hurt, my actions were never intentional. I did not kill Albus Dumbledore and I did not kill Katie Bell.”

“Thank you.” Scorpius reached out to hold his father’s hand for a moment, squeezing before letting go.

Scorpius turned back before he closed the door on his way out. His father was staring into the fireplace. A wave of melancholy swept over Scorpius, and he swallowed hard. “Do you hate him?” he asked.

“Who?”

“Harry Potter.”

Sighing his father shook his head. “No. Not anymore."

***

It was late by the time Scorpius got to his empty apartment. He headed into his bedroom and shrugged out of his clothes. The sheets were cold, and Scorpius pulled the duvet up and curled it around his shoulders. It was times like this - when he was cold, naked and alone - that he realised how lonely he was.

Harry’s face appeared in his mind, and Scorpius smiled. Maybe they could start all over when the case was closed. Harry had been an Auror so it shouldn’t take too much effort for him to understand why Scorpius had to treat him like any other suspect until the murderer was found.

Closing his eyes Scorpius was ready to fall asleep when his wand vibrated against the floor. Another body must have been found.

He dragged himself from his bed and picked his wand off floor. As soon as he touched it blue smoke came from the end and formed into words giving him the location and Apparation coordinates that only he could see. It was a clever bit of magic that kept Auror information confidential. Scorpius took note and flicked his wand removing the blue smoke letters, he swished it and a clean set of clothes came out of his wardrobe.

Scorpius dressed quickly, and with a longing look at his bed, he Apparated to the crime scene. He landed and saw that Weasley and Thomas were already there, standing over a body.

Off to the side was a young woman, her make up smeared down her face with her tears. She was talking to a man in bright green robes with an orange trim. 

Frowning, Scorpius made his way to the Aurors. “What’s Saint Mungo’s emergency staff doing here?”

Dean glanced sideways at Ginny, whose eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. “She was still alive.”

“What?” Scorpius looked down at the body.

"Yes," Ginny explained. “Girl landed here by accident and saw the victim. She called both Saint Mungo’s and us, but by the time we got here the victim was dead. And her--” she pointed at the witness, “--over there was having a panic attack, so we’re waiting until she calms down before talking to her.”

“Do we have a name?” Scorpius asked, watching the girl. Her sequined dress glittered in the dim Lumos lit area and with her smeared make up she looked like a little girl playing in her mum’s clothes. It was hard to make out her face under the make-up.

“No, not yet,” Dean answered. A pop sounded, and Patrick hurried towards them, tugging his Auror robes on as he walked.

The Saint Mungo’s emergency wizard stepped away from the girl and nodded at the Aurors. 

“I’ll go,” Scorpius said, already on his way. 

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, and her hands gripped at her upper arms. Scorpius couldn't tell if she was scared or just cold from shock.

“Hi. Had a pretty rough night, huh?”

She nodded.

“Can you tell me your name?” Scorpius had stopped about three feet away from the girl so she didn’t get spooked. Her eyes widened and she lowered them, looking at Scorpius’ feet. 

“You’re not in trouble. You did the right thing calling all of us. You’ve been very brave. If it weren’t for you, we may never have found her.”

“B-but she’s dead,” the girl wailed.

“Yes, she is.” Scorpius admitted softly.

With a loud sniff the girl clenched her jaw in a fruitless attempt to control the quivering of her lower lip. “She asked for help.”

Scorpius froze, they hadn’t known the victim had spoken until now. “And you did help her, as best you could,” he said in a soft tone. “Can you tell me what she said?”

“Just, ‘h-help me’. And ... and ‘George’.” The girl sniffed. "She kept calling for George."

“George?”

The girl nodded and when tears started to flow over her cheeks, Scorpius knew the interview was over for now. He drew his wand and conjured a handkerchief for her. “We’ll probably need to ask you some more questions soon but for now we’ll get you some place warm where you can have a cuppa.”

“Okay,” she squeaked.

“My name’s Scorpius by the way.”

The girl flashed a wan smile, and Scorpius went back to the other Aurors. “She’s a wreck, we’ll have to talk to her again.”

“Anything useful?” Patrick asked, pausing in his photographing of the scene and body.

“George.” Scorpius smirked.

“What?” Ginny said hoarsely.

“She spoke to the victim who said ‘help me’ and ‘George’. Which means that either she knows the killer or it’s a clue to who the actual victim is.” Scorpius eyed Ginny who refused to meet his eye.

Dean asked, “Are we all done?”

“Think so.” Patrick took one last photo and shrunk his camera. Dean nodded and performed the necessary spells to send the body and samples to the morgue. He then put his arm around Ginny and with a nod they Apparated away.

The Saint Mungo’s emergency wizard Apparated the girl to the DMLE offices and only Scorpius and Patrick were left.

“What was that about?”

“Hmm?” Scorpius made.

“With Weasley. She was… odd.”

Scorpius agreed. “Her brother’s name is George.”

Patrick’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “Well, well, well. What do we make of that?”

Shrugging, Scorpius didn’t reply.

***

The following morning Scorpius was at the DMLE offices early. He checked the database for where George Weasley could be and noted down all the places before heading out again.

Diagon Alley was quite empty, unsurprisingly, given the time of day which made it easier for Scorpius. He made his way straight to the joke shop _Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes_ and entered through the front door.

It was different in the shop than it had been when Scorpius had gone in as a child. No magical displays, no laughing children and no harassed assistants, it was disconcerting. He made his way through the shop to the back. The door was ajar, and he was about to push it open when he caught a flash of red Auror robes.

Peering through the crack in the door Scorpius saw Ginny hugging the one eared man he’d seen in Harry’s shop the day before. Things were starting to get complicated, Ginny shouldn’t be here talking to her brother. Judging by the way George's face had paled under his freckles, Scorpius assumed he was afraid.

He pulled back and knocked briskly on the door. “It’s Auror Malfoy, Mister Weasley, I’d like to have a word.” Scorpius listened carefully and heard the whoosh of the Floo before the door was yanked open and Scorpius was face to face with George Weasley.

“May I come in?” Scorpius asked politely, and George moved out the way to let him in. Scorpius didn't have to look around to know Ginny was gone. He kept his face impassive as his mind whirred, he couldn’t trust her with this case anymore and by default wouldn’t trust Dean either.

“What do you want?” George Weasley asked, arms crossed and glaring at Scorpius.

“Where were you this morning, between the hours of midnight and three a.m.?”

“I didn’t kill anybody!” George growled.

Scorpius tilted his head to the right. “Guilty conscience? I never suggested such a thing Mister Weasley, I am simply asking where you were.” He pushed his shoulders back and stuck his hands into his pockets, leaving his thumbs out.

“I was in bed, asleep. With my wife.”

“Of course.” Scorpius smiled sardonically. “You make potions for your business don’t you?”

“Yes,” George answered. “I’ve a Mastery in Potions.”

“Really?” Scorpius asked intrigued. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the Floo flaring and inhaled sharply as Harry stepped out of the green flames with a little girl on his hip.

He seemed surprised to see Scorpius there but smiled. “Hello, Scorp.”

“Harry,” Scorpius replied, returning the smile. “And this must be Lily.” The little girl had her dark auburn hair in two pigtails and was wearing a pair of dungarees with a red t-shirt underneath. She grinned at Scorpius.

“Yup. I’s Lily. Unca George!” She lunged at George, who took her. His whole demeanour changed, as Scorpius noted with interest.

“I’ll see myself out,” Scorpius said. “Mister Weasley, I’ll be back, we need to finish this … chat. Harry, I’ll see you tonight.”

Harry nodded stiltedly and looked between Scorpius and George, who ignored Scorpius and pulled faces at Lily. Scorpius left and headed back to the Ministry where he pulled Patrick into the men’s loo.

“What the-”

“Shh!” Scorpius hissed as he checked for people in the stalls. When he was sure they were alone, he cast locking and silencing charms around them- ones his father had taught him that the DMLE didn’t teach Aurors to breach.

“Scorpius! What is the matter with you?”

“We can’t trust Ginny,” Scorpius said. 

Patrick’s eyes bulged in his head as he stared at Scorpius in disbelief. "What? Why?"

“I went to see her brother George today. He’s a Potions Master.”

“So?” Patrick said. “He has the ability to make Polyjuice, but so do about twenty other known people, not to mention those who aren’t registered.”

“She was there. Talking to him, alone. He looked pale and sheepish, and when I knocked to let him know I was there, she Floo’d out.”

Patrick eyed Scorpius. “You do realise what you’re suggesting, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll have to be very careful. Give them the necessary information but nothing more, none of our theories.” 

Scorpius nodded. “I know. I hate it when I can’t trust a colleague.”

“Me too,” Patrick said.

“Let’s go before they get suspicious.” 

Patrick laughed, “Too late for that, with how you dragged me in here.”

“Right. Uh, we’ll just say I was having a personal crisis.”

“Yeah. Freaking out about your big date tonight.” Patrick winked and then laughed at Scorpius’ indignant expression. Scorpius cancelled the spells and they walked out together. Ginny and Dean were waiting for them outside.

“Sorry.” Scorpius cleared his throat. “I was a bit nervous. Needed a pep talk.”

“He’s got a big date tonight. Could be _the one_.” Patrick grinned at Ginny and Dean as he elbowed Scorpius in the ribs good naturedly.

Dean laughed but Ginny only managed a weak smile as she eyed Scorpius, he had the feeling she’d tried to listen in to his conversation. 

“Bletchley says he has found the cause of death,” Ginny said. “We’re to go to the morgue.”

“Right then,” Patrick said, his eyes widening momentarily in Scorpius’ direction. 

“This way,” Miles said when they arrived and led them to a side room off the main floor. There were the four bodies of Katie Bell lying on identical metal slabs, each with a sheet covering everything except the necks, belts and faces.

“I’ve put wards up on this door. No one can exit or enter this room without me. I’ll only allow the five of us and Goldstein in," Miles said and glanced over the four identical faces. "Each victim has had a different cause of death.”

"Victim number one, the Katie found at the Leaky Cauldron, was beaten to death. She tried to run away.” Miles flicked the sheet up to reveal her black feet.

"Particulates found in the wounds show that she was running on tarmac. Unfortunately it doesn't narrow down the area all that much.

"Victim number two, Katie from Ilkley Moor. Cause of death was blood loss. Her throat was slit." Miles used his wand to loosen the belt and slide it down her neck, a thin red line was exposed. "The wound is deep but clean. There are no particulates, and there was no excess blood."

Returning the belt to its original place, Miles stood next to the third Katie. "Victim number three, Katie found in the alley behind the Three Broomsticks, was killed by an overdose of Dreamless Sleep." Miles nodded at Scorpius. "Your theory on Victim number four made me test for Dreamless Sleep in the others. It's not like Polyjuice Potion, it doesn't sit in your stomach until you're transformed back, it goes straight into the bloodstream, and when I tested her blood there were high amounts of it. Enough to kill.

"Finally, victim number four. Katie found in Epping Forest was killed due to internal injuries from extended exposure to the Cruciatus Curse." Miles looked up at them.

"We need to catch this bastard," Dean growled, and Ginny nodded, her face set in stone.

"Someone needs to talk to the girl from last night. She's here somewhere, I think," Scorpius said.

"Jessica Mex, that's her name," Ginny said. "Why don't you talk to her? She knows you from last night."

“I can’t,” Scorpius said. “I’ve a meeting with Goldstein.”

"What for?" Ginny asked sharply.

"I don't know yet, do I?" Scorpius lied, snapping back at her. He had organised the meeting to get permission to exhume the original Katie Bell's body and to re-open the case to see if they could get any clues as to whether it was murder or suicide.

"I'll talk to her," Ginny quickly said.

"Alright.” Scorpius said slowly as he exchanged a glance with Patrick. 

“Dean and I'll go through missing persons reports and see if we can try and identify who these people might be." Patrick’s eyes lingered on victim number four. "We have a clue for the last one that might help us."

***

"Sit down, Malfoy."

Scorpius sat and Goldstein asked, "What's this about?"

"I would like to get permission to exhume Katie Bell's body and open an investigation into her death."

"Why?"

"I have reason to believe that there are suspicious enough circumstances for her death to have not been a suicide. She was not a student during the war, and yet, she was found in the Gryffindor Common room. How did she get in? Where did she get the Dreamless Sleep from? Was she actually killed due to an overdose of Dreamless Sleep? I have more questions that can only be answered by fully looking into her death." 

Goldstein sat back in his chair and steepled his fingertips. "She was found with a vial of Dreamless Sleep in her hand."

"I am aware, Sir, but it was a standard vial. I spoke to Examiner Bletchley and he informed me that the usual dose of Dreamless Sleep is five mils for eight hours of induced sleep. A vial such as the one Bell was holding would contain twenty mils, enough to knock her unconscious for about forty hours. In order for Dreamless Sleep to be able to cause death it either needs to be poorly made or the dosage would need to be nearing the fifty mils mark," Scorpius explained. 

"And your theory about the Common Room?"

"There were, as always, passwords on the tower that only the current students and staff knew of. Bell wasn't a current student. Who let her in? It could be our killer. Or it could be nothing, but there are a lot of unanswered questions."

Goldstein looked troubled. "Given you were right... What are we assuming about the killer then?"

"That they were smart enough to take advantage of the confusion immediately after the battle. Another dead body, no Ministry to investigate, they've lived with that secret most of their life and now they want to be acknowledged for it."

"You think it's the same person?"

Scorpius nodded. "I think that is highly likely, Sir. And he's probably in a mediocre job, middle class, unsatisfied with his life and wants to be caught, to be acknowledged."

"I'll have to do this by the book. Quietly too, so it could take a week or two for the Wizengamot to review and sign the paperwork," Goldstein said. "I'm taking a chance here Malfoy, don't make me regret it."

"Thank you, Sir." Scorpius nodded, and when Goldstein waved a hand at him he knew he was dismissed.

When Scorpius was back in his cubicle he drew his wand and dismantled the heavy wards he had on his desk drawer. They were borderline spells that his father had taught him, not necessarily dark but certainly not light either. He pulled out his notes on the Katie Bells and added a few things.

KATIE BELL

Gryffindor Common Room 1998 → Dreamless sleep overdose (suspected). Suicide? **Original Katie Bell body to be exhumed and re-examined.**

Leaky Cauldron 2022 → Beaten & bruised. Murder  
COD beaten to death. Tried to escape.  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim unknown. 

Ilkley Moor Quidditch Pitch 2022 → ~~Unmarked~~ Slit throat, mark under belt  Murder  
COD loss of blood, slit throat.  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim unknown. 

Alley behind Three Broomsticks 2022 → Unmarked Murder  
COD Dreamless Sleep overdose  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim unknown. 

Epping Forest (grassland area) 2022 → Unmarked Murder  
COD unforgivable: Internal injuries from Cruciatus Curse  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim unknown.  
Found alive by Jessica Mex, victim asked for help, said George. 

**GEORGE**  
Killer?  
Actual victim's loved one?  
Weasley? → Ginny Weasley's brother, one eared, lost twin in war. Hostile. Potions Master, capable of brewing Polyjuice. Knew K.B. 

Katie Bell in Hogwarts 1989/90-1996/97, Quidditch player, chaser, Dumbledore’s Army member

**Strengths:** transfiguration, fair duellist.

**Wand:** Unicorn hair, willow, 14 inches.  
Purchased from Ollivander’s 1990.

**Close friends:** Angelina Weasley  (nee: Johnson), Alicia Moran (nee: Spinnet), Lee Jordan

**Teammates:** Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley  (deceased), George Weasley (married to Angelina), Alicia Moran, Angelina Weasley, Harry Potter (found K.B. body in G. Comm. Rm.), Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley(Auror on case), Demelza Robins In France since 1999  
Need to speak to: Angelina Weasley (nee: Johnson), Alicia Moran (nee: Spinnet), Lee Jordan.

~~**I.N** :~~  
In October 1996 (final year) KB was in St Mungo’s for poisoning (poison unknown) from opal necklace, also had been under Imperius for some time → caster ~~unknown~~ Madam Rosmerta (also under Imerpius, caster: Draco Malfoy). **Closed line of enquiry**  


Scorpius glanced at his watch, it was only eleven in the morning. He put his notes back into the drawer and re-warded it before heading out. Patrick hadn't returned from interview with Jessica Mex yet, so Scorpius Apparated alone to Quality Quidditch where Angelina Weasley worked.

***

"Scorp, I wasn't sure you'd come." Harry looked pleasantly surprised to see Scorpius waiting for him outside his shop.

"I wouldn't miss this, Harry. Trust me, it's been getting me through the week," Scorpius admitted with a sheepish smile.

"That bad?" Harry asked, flicking his wand to lock and ward the shop.

Scorpius hummed his agreement before he said, “I don’t want to talk about work. How do you feel about takeaways?" He offered his arm to Harry who smiled and slipped his hand into the crook of Scorpius' elbow.

"Sounds brilliant. Your place or mine?"

"Well I suppose your house is closer and much more inviting than my flat."

They headed through the Leaky Cauldron to the Muggle side and made their way to Harry's house. "So tell me about the kids," Scorpius requested as they strolled along.

"Well, you met James. Cheeky bugger that he is, he'll be off to Hogwarts next September. He's grown up so quickly." Harry got a faraway look on his face. "He loves Quidditch, thinks the Cannons are the best."

"The Cannons?" Scorpius asked in disbelief.

"Ron's influence. He's tried to make his own kids follow them but they haven't. Only James listened, Ron is beyond pleased he was able to influence my son." Harry chuckled, and they turned the corner into Harry's street. "Now James is determined to make it into the school Quidditch team and into the pro league, and save the Cannons single handed."

"He sounds like he's had a few adventures."

"Oh, yes!" Harry heartily agreed. "James has had numerous broken bones and always seems to be bruised. He was into everything as a baby, but as soon as he started to crawl he was all over the place."

Harry let go of Scorpius to open the front door and indicated for him to go through to the lounge. "I'll call for dinner. Curry okay?"

"Perfect." Scorpius grinned and headed into the lounge. He took the time to study the pictures on the walls and mantelpiece. There were a lot of the children growing up and some of Harry with various Weasleys. There were two older photos, the first was of two people that Scorpius assumed were Harry’s parents. The second was one of Harry's parents and two other men.

"That's my mum and dad, and the cocky one is Sirius Black, my godfather, and the other one is Remus Lupin."

Scorpius nodded as he said, "So, were the other two as rambunctious as James?"

Harry guided Scorpius over to the sofa and flicked his wand. Two beers came floating into the room, presumably from the kitchen. "No, Al's quieter. More bookish, I don't really know what to do with him sometimes. And Lily, well you saw how she was, short attention span and some days a complete tomboy and others a fairy princess."

"They sound wonderful. My father always wanted me to marry early, like he did, have an heir but—" Scorpius shrugged "—that wasn't me. Not straight out from Hogwarts, I had something to prove."

"Something to prove?" Harry asked, sipping his beer and turning his body towards Scorpius'.

"The Malfoy name isn't exactly favourable."

"And you wonder why?" Harry's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"No, Harry, I don't. I know why." Scorpius put his beer on the table and stood up, "Though I thought you'd be different from everyone else. I guess not."

Harry prevented Scorpius from walking away. "I'm sorry. I've had a few issues with your father and grandfather but I try to judge someone based on their actions and character, not their name or family.”

Sitting down slowly Scorpius allowed Harry to tug him forward for a kiss. It started out gentle as Harry coaxed him into it but soon he was kissing Harry back passionately.

The doorbell rang when Scorpius was sucking a line of kisses down Harry's throat. He got off Harry’s lap so he could answer the door. It wasn’t long before Harry came back with the curry. 

They sat side by side, conversation went by the wayside, and Scorpius found that he really enjoyed the comfortable silence.

Once the plates were cleared, Scorpius was quickly tugged into Harry's side, and they traded stories and kisses and sips of beer for a long time until Scorpius found himself drifting off to the sound of Harry's voice and the feel of his fingers carding through Scorpius' hair.

He jerked awake when he heard the chink of glass and saw Harry smile at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I was just clearing up," Harry explained holding up the beer bottles in one hand.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry I fell asleep. I really didn't mean—" Scorpius babbled and Harry hushed him.

"It's alright. You obviously needed the sleep." Harry smiled. "Want a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, if you're having one," Scorpius said and checked his watch; it was only half past nine. He followed Harry into the kitchen and watched as Harry made tea.

When Harry handed over the cup, Scorpius smiled sleepily. “Thanks, it’s been a long day.”

“I can tell.” Harry laughed.

Embarrassed Scorpius took a sip of his tea and sighed happily. “Oh, I needed that.”

“What are you doing on Sunday?” Harry asked.

“I spend Sundays with my parents and grandparents.”

“Oh, okay. How about tomorrow?”

“I’m free on Saturdays,” Scorpius said with a smile.

***

“Good morning,” Harry said chirpily as he opened the door to let Scorpius in. Scorpius yawned, seven in the morning wasn't his favourite time of day.

“Good would have been at nine. Eight even,” Scorpius grumbled and Harry bent forward to brush their lips together. “It’s getting better,” Scorpius murmured against Harry’s lips before sliding his arms around the man’s shoulders and pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.

Scorpius was enjoying Harry’s body against his, and Harry’s mouth as he trailed kisses over Scorpius’ jaw. “At least, we’ve not been interrupted,” Scorpius panted and Harry chuckled.

Just when he drew Scorpius' head up to kiss him again, there was a knock on the door. Harry dropped his head onto Scorpius’ shoulder. “Spoke too soon,” he said.

“Obviously.”

They pulled apart and Scorpius adjusted himself inside his trousers, watching Harry do the same. They shared a wry smile before Harry opened the door. 

“Dada!” Lily, squealed and Harry held his hands out to pull his daughter to his chest.

“Come in,” Harry said and opened the door more to allow George Weasley, Molly Weasley as well as James and Al to come inside. “George, Molly, this is Scorpius.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs Weasley,” Scorpius said, holding his hand out to her. When Molly had shaken his hand Scorpius tilted his chin up and held it out to her son. “George,” he said pleasantly.

George sneered at Scorpius and didn’t take his hand so Scorpius dropped it. Harry looked between them and frowned, but Scorpius grinned at him and shrugged, letting it seem like it didn’t matter.

“Well,” Molly said brightly, “these little mites wanted to see their daddy before their day with grandma. So I thought it wouldn’t hurt to bring them over.” Molly leaned in towards Harry. “I didn’t expect you to have company.”

“It’s fine. Come on kids, let’s get out of the hallway,” Harry said, taking charge and Scorpius followed behind the two boys and Harry into the living room.

Immediately Lily wiggled out of Harry’s arms and he put her on the ground. She ran to a chest under the window and touched the lid. It rose and she pulled out a set of pink fairy wings that fluttered around her once she put them on and a pink wand with a star on top that set a trail of pink glitter as she waved it.

James went to the box too and pulled out a truck and some cars. He started crashing the cars together and rolling over them with truck as he “crash”-ed and “boom”-ed and “whoops you're dead!”-ed.

Harry, Molly and George had withdrawn into the kitchen, from where they could see. Scorpius was pointedly left out of the conversation. He had a feeling it was about him anyway, so he took a seat on the sofa next to Al who had a book open in his lap. Al looked up at Scorpius with hazel eyes, his hair and skin were dark like Scorpius’ Uncle Blaise’s.

Scorpius smiled at him. “Hello, I’m Scorpius.”

“Albus,” the boy said. 

“What are you reading, Albus?”

“Tales of Beedle the Bard.” Albus showed the book to Scorpius.

“The Tale of the Three Brothers. That was my favourite when I was growing up, I practically know it word for word.”

“Want to read it with me?”

“If you don’t mind,” Scorpius said. Albus shook his head and moved closer to sit next to him. He put the book between them and Scorpius took hold of the side closest to him. Silently, in the racket of noise in the room, the two read the book side by side.

“Do you think it’s true?” Albus asked. “Could Death do that?”

“I think so. A lot of things are possible with magic. There are laws to life and death but there can be exceptions.”

“Like Daddy?” Albus looked up at Scorpius, a small line marring his forehead as he frowned in confusion.

With a slight smile Scorpius said, “Yes. Exactly like your daddy.” Just then Lily came up to him and waved her wand over his legs.

“Pink!” she shouted at him and Scorpius, who, with a subtle flick of his wand hand, turned his trousers pink. “Yay!” Lily laughed and Albus giggled.

“That’s right Lily, pink,” Scorpius said.

“You made that happen,” Albus accused.

With a wink in his direction Scorpius whispered, “It’ll be our secret, Albus.”

Albus’ brow furrowed again. “Grandma Molly says secrets and lies are bad.”

“But it isn’t a lie. And it’s making Lily happy, you and I know the truth and that’s okay,” Scorpius said, but Albus didn’t look reassured. “Why don’t you check with your Daddy, if you’re not sure?”

With a nod Albus shoved the book into Scorpius’ hands and clambered off the sofa. Lily quickly tapped her wand against the book. “Pink!”

“Ah, no Lily, no pink book,” Scorpius said to her, shaking his head. Lily pouted for a moment before trying to climb up Scorpius’ legs. He put the book to the side and helped her into his lap where she sat looking at him, her free hand reached out to touch his hair.

“Why’s it white?”

“It’s called blond.”

“It’s strange,” James interrupted and Scorpius glanced up to see him standing right next to the sofa.

With a light laugh Scorpius said, “It’s only strange because you’ve never seen anything like it before. That’s all.”

James nodded thoughtfully. “I don’t like it.”

“No? Why not?” Scorpius asked James while untangling Lily’s hand from his hair.

“It’s too straight. It’s not like mine,” James bounced on his toes and his brown-red curls flopped about his head and he started to laugh. Scorpius couldn’t help but laugh as well and Lily looked to her brother and then at Scorpius before joining in, squealing with delight.

Albus then climbed up on the sofa, and Scorpius smiled at him and Harry who had sat on Albus’ other side. “So, apparently my kids like you,” Harry said with a smile on his face, one of his arms went around Albus and the other reached out to cover Scorpius’ hand where he held Lily on his lap.

“I like them too,” Scorpius said.

“Right, kids.” Harry clapped his hands together, drawing the children’s attention. “Grandma Molly tells me you’re going to the zoo today. So you better get going.”

James yelled and ran to Molly, hurrying her along until Harry said, “James,” warningly. Molly pulled Lily from Scorpius’ lap and tried to take off her fairy wings but Lily started to cry so Molly drew her wand and tapped them and they stopped moving and her wand stopped showering pink glitter everywhere. Albus hugged Harry and whispered into his ear, Harry ruffled Albus’ hair with a fond smile. Then, Albus hugged Scorpius and whispered, “Can we read together again?”

“Of course we can, Albus.”

Albus grinned at him widely before hopping off the sofa to take Molly’s hand, then the three of them were out the door and Harry vanished the glitter that Lily had spread everywhere while Scorpius made his trousers black. “Thank you.” Harry said, pecking Scorpius on the cheek, “For what you did with Al.”

“He’s a good kid. Besides, I wasn’t lying, I did love that story.”

They stood from the sofa and Scorpius caught sight of George out the corner of his eye, “Are you joining us for breakfast, George?”

“You’ve some nerve,” George said fuming. “Smarming your way into the kids’ affections, fucking your way into Harry’s bed. For what? A case? To redeem the Malfoy name?”

“George!” Harry glared at his friend.

“No, it’s okay, Harry.” Scorpius rested a hand on the small of Harry's back for a moment before turning to George. “It doesn’t matter what I’d say. You wouldn’t believe me anyway, would you?” Scorpius said, his jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists.

"You're damn right." George strode off, throwing an, “I’ll talk to you later Harry,” over his shoulder. After he left, there was a bit of an uncomfortable silence before Harry spoke.

“I’m sorry about him.”

“It’s fine, he’s probably a bit sore from my chat with him the other day.”

Harry nodded with understanding. “The one I walked in on?”

“Yes. It’s just something to do with a case.” Scorpius changed the subject. “Let’s get some breakfast, yeah?” 

“In a minute.” Harry hooked his fingers into Scorpius’ trousers, tugging him closer. “You have any idea how hot it was to see you with my kids?”

“Really?” Scorpius ducked his head to suck Harry’s neck. “Tell me.”

“Urgh, I just wanted them out of here so I could drag you upstairs. I love my kids but I’ve never wanted to be free of them more.” Harry groaned. “That sounds awful…”

“I understand where you’re coming from.” Scorpius pushed his groin into Harry and smirked when he felt an answering hardness there. “I think we’re going to need sustenance before we go upstairs.”

***

When Scorpius returned home after dinner with his parents and grandparents on Sunday evening, he had just taken his jacket off when Goldstein's Patronus appeared and ordered Scorpius into work. With a sigh Scorpius Apparated to the DMLE where Goldstein's office door was open.

Patrick, Ginny and Dean were there already. Goldstein looked grim. Scorpius shut the door behind him and stood in his place next to Patrick. Goldstein nodded a greeting before speaking, "I've been approached by an ex-Auror who assures me that a person that has been questioned in relation to your case is innocent. Not by producing any sort of alibi but by the integrity of his character." Goldstein rose from his desk and his jaw worked with frustration.

"Do you know who this ex-Auror is?" When the four of them stayed silent, Goldstein half smirked mirthlessly. "Harry Potter. He is offering to come out of retirement to help clear his friend's name. Do you realise how serious this breach is?" Goldstein slammed his hand down onto the table to emphasise his point. “Which one of you said something?”

"Malfoy’s dating Harry Potter!” Ginny thought aloud, throwing a sly look at Scorpius. “Maybe wanted to show off a bit with your recent murder case? Probably let something slip in a little post coital pillow talk?"

“That true, Malfoy?” Goldstein stabbed a finger in Scorpius’ direction.

"No, Sir."

"You sure about that, Malfoy?"

Scorpius raised his chin. "I do not discuss details of my work in my private time." His face was flaming.

Goldstein eyed him shrewdly, “Make sure it stays that way.”

Patrick cleared his throat. "If I may ask, Sir..." Patrick waited for Goldstein's to level him with a stare. "Who is the friend Mister Potter wants to clear?"

"George Weasley," Goldstein said, and Scorpius scoffed. "You have something to share, Malfoy?"

"I'm simply wondering why you assume I'm the leak when Weasley's sister and brother-in-law are closer to both Harry and George than I am." Scorpius kept his voice level.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Ginny snapped. "What are you questioning my brother for, anyway? He didn't do shit to those women."

"He's a reasonable suspect!" Scorpius turned to face Ginny. "He has the potions skill, he has the ability to import the Class A ingredients without suspicion and –"

Ginny's face had turned red with anger and she shoved past Patrick to get in Scorpius' personal space. "And what about your grandfather? He likes to kill. Or your old man? He tried to kill Katie once before!"

"Your brother was a viable suspect. I was following a lead! I just asked him a couple of questions, I didn't accuse him of anything!"

"He knows we're looking into a murder!" Ginny shouted.

"How?" Scorpius yelled back. "I didn't fucking tell him!"

"Enough!" Goldstein's voice overpowered both Scorpius and Ginny, and they were breathing heavily as they turned towards the Head Auror. "I have half a mind to take you all off this case, but I can't. It's too sensitive and the more people who know, the bigger risk we take of a leak to the press.

"You both are too close to people involved in this. Thomas and Zabini will take over interviewing witnesses. And Thomas?"

"Yes, Sir?" Dean looked up from his shoes.

"You will not speak to any Weasley family members, or to Potter, that's Zabini's job. Malfoy and Weasley, you'll look at other angles. If there aren't any, find some. Now get out!"

The four of them hurried out the room like scolded school children. By silent agreement they headed for the morgue and into the supply closet where there was less chance they'd be interrupted. Scorpius cast privacy wards and they looked at each other, Scorpius and Patrick next to each other opposite Ginny and Dean.

"I—" Scorpius started, "I won't apologise. George was a legitimate subject to talk to. I was, perhaps, a little harsh with him and for that I was wrong."

"I've never heard a Malfoy apologise but that's the closest one's come." Ginny sneered and Dean put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Gin." 

Her shoulders dropped. "Fine. I shouldn't have got in your face like that. I'm sorry."

With a nod of acceptance Scorpius stated, "Okay, now that we've sorted this out, we need to find the son of a bitch who is doing this. Not just to Katie but to the unknown victims as well. So perhaps we should start to be honest with each other about what we really think of this case."

"Scorpius is right," Patrick agreed. "We can't keep hiding things from each other because we'll never catch the bastard if we don't pool our findings and our resources." 

Scorpius and Patrick shared a look and a nod. "We've come to the conclusion that there are two plausible motives for the murders. Either they're being committed by someone who hated Katie enough to see her dead over and over. Or it's someone who wants to avenge her death enough to try and scare those they believe responsible for her suspected suicide." Patrick looked at Scorpius again. "Did I forget anything?"

"We believe the first one is more likely because the bodies aren't in particularly public locations. We also reckon that her suicide was actually murder. But we can't prove it yet," Scorpius added.

At first, Ginny and Dean didn't seem willing to reciprocate the openness, but then Ginny started talking. "We also came to the conclusion that her original death wasn't suicide. And though it goes against my every instinct to even think about that possibility, she was probably killed by a Gryffindor. That's not something I like, and it goes against my every instinct to even suggest it possible but it is."

"So I think that while Dean and Patrick do what Goldstein told them, you and I can make a list of who was at Hogwarts that year and would have had the Gryffindor password," Scorpius said to Ginny who pursed her lips but nodded.

"That's settled then." Dean looked relieved. 

Scorpius dismantled the wards and the four of them left. Ginny and Scorpius headed for her cubicle where they sat down, and with Ginny's memory and the crystal of information they made a list of each of the students in Gryffindor by year level. Then they added these students' friends and family in other houses and older siblings who fought in the war, on either side.

Overall the list had over fifty names. "I think we need to cull this a bit." Ginny sighed.

"You're right. What about we make a secondary list, of more likely suspects? The ones who were at school with Katie, which would be those in third year up and… _Oh fuck_!" Scorpius sat back in his chair. "This is ridiculous. We can't talk to all these people."

Ginny let out a frustrated moan, running a hand through her hair.

They stared at the list of names for a while, then Scorpius lifted his head. "Is there someone here that you know of who would have kept a diary or something like that?"

Ginny studied the list and ran her finger up and down the names, until she tapped a name. "Dennis Creevey. He might be able to help… His brother was a fourth year and took photos all the time. Dennis might have the camera or the pictures." Ginny frowned. "It's a long shot but it's the best we've got."

With a nod Scorpius stood. "Ready to go?"

"Goldstein told us not to question anyone."

With a scoff Scorpius said, "He told us not to question Harry or your family. You coming?"

***

"Well that was a waste of time," Ginny huffed as she slumped into her chair. Scorpius sat on the corner of her desk and grinned.

"I don't know about that. Creevey's a pretty interesting character."

Ginny took one look at Scorpius' deadpan face and threw a quill at him. "We had tea and watched him sniffle about his brother. Fuck’s sake, I don't do that!"

"Course not. You're a hardened Auror." Scorpius started to chuckle. "Ickle Dennis is a poor store clerk. Come on Ginny, you saw his house - he's stuck in the past. It was like the Gryffindor Common Room with all that red."

"How'd you know what the Gryffindor Common Room looked like? Weren't you a Slytherin?"

"Ravenclaw," Scorpius corrected and winked at her. "I was very friendly with people of all houses."

"You mean you were a complete tart," Patrick interrupted as he came around the corner into Ginny's cubicle, Dean squeezing in beside him. Scorpius flipped him off, and Ginny laughed at their antics.

"Find anything useful?" Ginny asked Dean; ignoring Scorpius and Patrick who had started to pull faces at one another.

Shaking his head Dean said, "Nothing new. You guys?"

"Complete fucking waste of time," Ginny said. She checked her watch. "It's five o'clock. I'm done for the night. Pub?" She looked around at all four of them.

Scorpius grinned. "First round's on you."

***

Ginny was getting the pints in when Harry and George joined her at the bar. They followed her to the table and Scorpius tried to be polite, but aloof.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked while Ginny and George had left for a second round. 

"This isn't the place to discuss this," Scorpius ground out.

"Why not?" 

With a sniff of indignation Scorpius answered, "I don't interfere with your work, and I expect the same courtesy in return."

Harry glared at him for a long moment before saying, "Perhaps we should find somewhere more private". 

The two of them left the table after terse goodbyes. 

Now he and Harry were walking along to Scorpius' flat which was located about halfway between the Ministry and Diagon Alley. They didn't speak to each other until Scorpius shut the door behind them with a kick of his foot and said "Well?"

"Well, what?" Harry snapped.

"You went to the Minister of Magic to ask to be reinstated for this case."

"What do you expect? You've had four murders! And are no closer to finding the suspect."

Scorpius let out a harsh laugh. "And that's my fault?"

"No! I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you could do with some help."

"From you?" Scorpius scoffed. "You retired years ago! I got raked over the coals today because of you! And Ginny Weasley's inability to keep her fucking gob shut!"

Harry's nostrils flared with anger, "Don't speak about her like that!"

"I will when it's her fucking fault that I get in trouble, because of you offering your services," Scorpius mocked. He unclenched his hands and ran them through his hair. Harry was standing with his stance wide and his arms crossed over his chest. Scorpius added in a calmer tone, "I'm good at my job, Harry. This case is difficult, I'll admit that. But there are already four of us on this. One more person isn't going to help much. Especially one as out of the game as you are."

"I know," Harry conceded, the tension releasing from his muscles as his shoulders slumped. "It's just that she was my friend and now she's dying all over again and then there's the people who have died and no one knows who they are…"

"It cuts me up too." Scorpius crossed the room to wrap an arm around Harry's waist and the other around his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to Harry's temple Scorpius closed his eyes. "I need to compartmentalise my life. I can't have you and work crossing because I'd never be free from it. Can you understand that?" Scorpius whispered.

“Yeah.” Harry's arms curled around him and Scorpius relaxed into the embrace. "I get it, Scorp, I honestly do. And I'm sorry if I caused you trouble, but I just wanted to help."

"I know and right now I just want to forget about work." Scorpius shifted so he could press his lips to Harry's for a lingering kiss. "Where are the kids?"

"At Molly's. I'm supposed to join them for dinner." Harry paused and eyed Scorpius, moving one hand up to cup the back of his head. "Would you like to join us?"

Scorpius smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll decline." Harry's face dropped and Scorpius added, "It's been a long day and I'd like an early night. I promise, I'm not mad; just worn out."

Leaning in, Harry kissed him softly. "Okay. I'll be in touch tomorrow, one way or another. And I'm sorry I interfered, I just-"

"I know. I hate it, too."

***

Scorpius sat at his desk reviewing his notes and was startled when a knock sounded against his cubicle wall.

Looking up, he couldn't prevent his eyebrows raising in surprise. "Mister Weasley, to what do I owe this honour?"

George Weasley grimaced and moved to sit in the chair opposite Scorpius. "I figured if I came to you, you'd see that I'm not trying to manipulate this case, or my sister."

Scorpius sat back in his chair and closed the file he'd been looking at. "You have my full attention."

"My assistant, Verity Braithwaite, is missing. She's been missing for a few days, I let her have a few days off for… personal reasons and she didn't come back when I expected her to."

"Why are you telling me this? Why not file a missing person's report?"

George swallowed and looked away. "Ginny told me about the latest victim saying my name. I've a bad feeling it could be Verity."

Keeping his face carefully neutral Scorpius latched onto the lead. "What personal reasons was she off work for?"

"Why would that be relevant?" George asked.

"So we can establish a timeline to see if she is our victim or if it's an unrelated missing person's case."

Running a hand through his hair George looked around before leaning in and whispering, "She was getting an abortion." He looked down at his lap, his fingers playing with the edge of his sleeve. 

"Do you know who the father was?" Scorpius reached for a pad to take notes.

"I am. Was."

"Ah," Scorpius said, giving a pointed look as George twisted his wedding ring around his finger.

"Please don't tell my wife."

Scorpius shook his head. "I can't promise that I'm afraid, though I will be as discreet as I can. But if it comes down to it, Verity being pregnant with your child is a strong motive for many people." George's shoulders slumped, and Scorpius felt a surge of sympathy for the man. "Do you have anything of Verity's with you, something that we can use to identify her magical signature with?"

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple card with three W's intertwined on the front, the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes logo, and on the back a bright green V and B. "This is her card to log in her hours so I could pay her accordingly. She tapped it with her wand twice a day for years-" George choked on the final word.

Taking the card Scorpius said, "Try not to lose hope. We don't know anything for certain yet, I'll go down to the examiner and get back to you. You're welcome to stay here or go home, whichever you choose I'll find you." He quickly left, the purple card in his hand, after casting his usual wards over his desk.

Miles glanced up from a different body when Scorpius entered the morgue. “Scorpius?” 

"We might have the identity of one of our victims, the latest one. Here—" he thrust out the card "—this should have enough magic on it for you to identify. If that's not enough, she was also pregnant, may or may not have had an abortion."

Miles face turned grim. "Oh dear. Let's go see if it's a match then."

***

George looked up as Scorpius returned into his cubicle. His eyes were red and puffy but there was a hopeful look in them that broke Scorpius' heart.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said sincerely. "The magical signatures are a match. And there is evidence to suggest she'd had an abortion within twelve hours of her death."

George slumped. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mister Weasley. We'll do everything to find the bastard who killed her." 

George nodded without looking at him and stood. 

"Would you like someone to escort you home?"

"No," George mumbled, pushing passed his sister as Ginny and Patrick entered Scorpius' cubicle. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

Scorpius held up his hand. “We've identified one of the victims. The last Katie Bell has been identified as Verity Braithwaite."

"Verity?" Ginny sank in the visitor's chair. "How?"

With a glance at Patrick to indicate he had more to say Scorpius answered, "George came in to file a missing person's report on Verity. She didn't return to work when she was supposed to, he came to see me and because of what you'd told him about the last victim saying 'George' he wanted to find out if it was Verity. Unfortunately, he was right."

Ginny's face had gone pale with shock and Scorpius figured she must have known the victim well. "Why don't you go home? Verity was also your friend, and I really don't think George should be alone right now. We'll find Dean and tell him."

Tears spilled over Ginny's cheeks and as she stood she said, "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it. Get some rest and come back tomorrow. I’ll update Goldstein and I’m sure he understands." Scorpius put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get this bastard."

"I know." Ginny's mouth formed a grim, determined line before she nodded once in thanks and left.

They watched her go and Patrick turned to Scorpius, raising his brows. Scorpius said "Verity was pregnant with George's child. She'd had an abortion within twelve hours of her murder. "

"Fuck. That complicates things."

"Doesn't it just?" Scorpius scrubbed a hand over his face. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Nope. I've spoken to all the Weasleys, hell, everyone on that list of yours that knew Katie Bell, and they all say the same thing. She was well liked, good Quidditch player, good friend." Patrick shrugged. "We're missing something."

"Devil's in the details." Scorpius opened his desk drawer pulling out his notes. "I'm going to go over these again, maybe I'll find something I've missed."

Patrick nodded "I'll go find Dean and then I'll come back and help. Two brains are better than one."

Later that evening they hadn't made much progress. Scorpius' notes were becoming messy and the more information he wrote down the more complicated the case became and the less likely it seemed that they would find the killer.

"Let's call it a night." Patrick yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "We're getting nowhere. Let's get some rest and look at it with fresh eyes in the morning."

"You're right." Scorpius checked his watch and groaned when he saw it was ten-fifty pm. "You're definitely right." He stood and stretched his back, watching as Patrick did the same. Scorpius waved his wand and the notes flew into the drawer which he then locked with another spell.

Together they headed for the Floo without much more conversation. Scorpius landed in his apartment and froze in the fireplace - a bouquet of red roses wrapped in shiny cream paper sat on his coffee table, and tucked in between the flowers was a piece of parchment.

When his detection spells came back clean he picked up the parchment.

_Scorpius,_

_I called round earlier but you were out, I'm assuming still at work so I left these here to give you something nice to come home to._

_I've missed you the past couple of days, and the kids, mostly Lily, have been asking about you. So would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow? Nothing special, just a home cooked meal, and I won't ask about work, I promise, just a pleasant, but probably not very quiet, evening with me and my family._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

With a smile Scorpius Summoned parchment, a quill and ink and scribbled an acceptance before whistling for his owl. The large, fierce looking eagle owl swooped in from the study where his perch was, and Scorpius attached the letter. 

"Take this to Harry Potter, please, Eamon." The owl flew off with a soft hoot and Scorpius watched him disappear into the night before heading to bed.

***

Scorpius started the morning with looking through his notes again. He also pulled out copies of the reports on each of the Katie Bells' murder scenes along with the photos.

About an hour later he had a headache building, the murders were making even less sense, and he wanted to scream. He needed to view this case with fresh eyes but he couldn't, he was too emotionally invested in the people. It was too close to the people around him; to Ginny and Dean, to Harry, and to his own family, especially his father. 

Scorpius decided he needed a break and a cup of tea. He was heading for the cafeteria when he paused and made his way to Dean. "Fancy a cuppa?"

"No, ta," Dean grumbled.

"How's Ginny?"

With a grimace like smile Dean shook his head. "Not good. This case has her out of sorts as it is, and now knowing that one of the victims is Verity is just eating away at her." Dean slammed a hand on the desk. "She thinks it's her fault. If she would have got the killer sooner, Verity might still be alive."

"If you look at it that way it's all of our faults." Scorpius said. "Four Aurors are stumped by one psycho. We all need a break, it's too intense, this case."

"Tell me about it." Dean slumped back in his chair and fingered his wedding ring. "It's tearing me and Gin apart. Not to mention what it's doing to the family. George is a mess, and Harry's… well he's Harry, I'm not really sure what it's doing to him."

Scorpius smiled tightly. "Go home, Dean. Be with your wife, leave everything to Patrick and me for today."

Dean looked hesitant. "You're sure?"

"Yes. This case is ruining a lot of lives. You don't need it ruining your marriage too."

With a slight smile, that was more a pursing of his lips, Dean clapped Scorpius on the shoulder as he left. "Thanks," he whispered as he passed by on his way out.

Scorpius watched Dean go and then made his way to Patrick's cubicle. "It's just you and me today."

"Why?" Patrick frowned. "Where'd Dean go?"

"Told him to go home, there's not much he can do, and Ginny's not coping. Their marriage is on the rocks cause of this fucking case." Scorpius growled. "I just wish we could get a fresh lead!"

***

That evening when Scorpius knocked on Harry’s door, James answered with a wide grin. “Naked man! You came.”

“Hello James,” Scorpius said trying not to smile too much. “Of course I came, why wouldn’t I?” 

“Uncle George said that you wouldn’t cause you’re a Malfoy.” James frowned. “I dunno what that means. It doesn’t sound very mean.”

With a wry smile Scorpius dodged down until he was looking James in the eye. “Malfoy is my family name, like yours is Potter and Uncle George’s is Weasley. Both the Malfoy and Weasley families are old and a long, long time ago there was a… an argument which caused tension between the two families. A tension that has lasted all this time.”

James frowned again. “Does this mean we can’t be friends?” 

“No it doesn’t, James. I am hoping that the rift can be mended and I’m going to need your help.” Scorpius said. A movement behind James caught his eye and he looked up to see Harry watching him. 

“I can do that. What about Daddy and Al and Lily?”

“I’ll need their help too.” Scorpius smiled and James held out his hand which Scorpius took as he stood. 

“Hi, Daddy. Scorpius is here.”

“I can see that,” Harry said. He took a step forward and put a hand on Scorpius’ shoulder leaning in to press a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Ew!” James tore his hand out of Scorpius’, running into the living room shouting “Daddy’s kissing Scorpius!”

“Hey,” Scorpius greeted with a smile. “I hope that was okay.” He indicated to the door behind him with his head.

Harry gripped Scorpius’ shoulder tighter. “Did you mean it?” 

“Yes. I know that if I’m going to be with you the Weasley family is involved as well.” Scorpius swallowed, “I’m, uh, aware what my family name means to people. And I want to change that. I-um-like you, Harry, and your children. But I will be honest with them.”

“I appreciate that. I like you too, I don’t want to give you up either.” Harry kissed him again, lingering until a giggle caused them to break apart. 

Lily and James were peering around the doorway from the living room. James had scrunched his nose up in disgust and Lily waved when the adults looked at her. “Hello, Scor-puss.”

“Hello, Miss Lily.” Scorpius smiled, pulling away from Harry with a gentle squeeze of the hand that was slowly letting go of his shoulder. “How are you today?” 

“I’m a builder!” She yelled waving a fake hammer around, smacking James on the shoulder though he just rolled his eyes and pushed away from her. Lily ran back into the living room pounding her hammer on everything she passed. With a quick grin back at Harry, Scorpius made his way into the living room, spotting Albus on the couch with a book. 

“Hey, Albus.” 

The boy startled and glanced up at Scorpius with wide eyes. “Hi.” 

“What’cha reading today?” 

“It’s about Daddy.” Albus said shyly, as he turned the book so Scorpius could see the cover. _The Boy Who Lived_ was a children’s book- a watered down account of the war and Harry’s life. 

“I’ve not read that one, will you read it to me?” 

Albus opened his mouth to answer but Harry’s voice interrupted them. “It’ll have to wait. Dinner’s ready, everyone wash your hands. You too.” Harry directed at Scorpius who saluted and followed the children into the bathroom, washed his hands and sat at the table.

Dinner was a simple chicken and rice dish which everybody tucked into gratefully. After a few mouthfuls Scorpius broke the silence to tell Harry how delicious it was. 

Blushing, Harry waved him off. “It’s nothing.” 

“It’s excellent. Especially compared to reheated meals and cafeteria food,” Scorpius said, laughing as Harry grimaced.

“Why don’t you come to dinner at Grandma Molly’s with us on Friday?” James asked. “Grandma Molly is the best cook ever!”

“Is she really?” 

“Yep,” James said around a mouthful of rice, sending pieces flying back out. 

Albus, too, nodded. “You should come, Scorpius. We can read with Aunt Hermione.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows at his youngest son, as Lily clamoured her pleasure at the idea. “You’d be more than welcome. It’s a big family and Molly would love another mouth feed.”

“Even if it’s a Malfoy’s mouth?” Scorpius asked with a glance at James. 

Nodding Harry said, “Yes. I think so. The kids would love to have you there, and so would I.” 

“Okay,” Scorpius said causing James to cheer, sending chicken and rice flying. Harry huffed a sigh as he told James to calm down. Scorpius sent a wink to Albus and grinned at Lily. “I’ll be there. Just give me the time and place.”

***

Scorpius was looking forward to Friday for more than it being the start of the weekend. He was terrified about going to the Weasleys’ house and knowing that he’d have to turn up alone for dinner. Harry promised that he and the kids would already be there when Scorpius would arrive after work at six-thirty.

Running a hand through his hair Scorpius was pulled from his thoughts by Patrick who punched him in the arm. “Wakey wakey, we’ve got another body.” 

“Same _modus operandi_?” Scorpius questioned, as he rubbed at the flesh of his upper arm where Patrick’s punch had landed. 

With a grim nod Patrick said, “Yep. And it wasn’t that hard, for Merlin’s sake.”

They Apparated to the back entrance of Quality Quidditch Supplies. The body was propped up against the alley wall, it was different this time. 

Ginny and Dean were waiting for them. “Let’s make this the last one,” Ginny said, eyes blazing fiercely. “I don’t want to have to do this again.” 

“None of us do.” Patrick nodded.

This Katie Bell was clothed, her hair had been smoothed from her face and make-up painstakingly applied which made her look asleep rather than dead. The clothes she was wearing were good quality, a rich red fabric robe cinched at the waist with black satin. 

The four Aurors stood in silence looking down at her for a few moments. Then Patrick cleared his throat, pulled out his camera, re-sized it and busied himself with taking photos of the body and the surrounding area. Dean drew his wand and started the process of collecting evidence from insect activity.

Ginny and Scorpius made their way inside to talk to the woman in the shop who had sent for the Aurors. She was a timid girl of twenty, or so, and knew nothing-she’d arrived at work, opened the door and seen the body. 

They thanked her and headed back outside. Patrick and Dean had finished so they all made their way back to the DMLE morgue after the body and particulates had been magicked there first. 

Miles was waiting for them, his face stony. “You need to catch this bastard.” He led them into the room where all the bodies laid side by side on metal slabs, each magically preserved and covered with a sheet. 

The latest body was uncovered and Scorpius stepped up to right side when his eye caught a gleam. There on her thumb was a ring, a smooth silver band, with a loopy ‘W’ -- or was it an ‘M’?-- engraved on it. 

“This is different.” Scorpius pointed at the ring. 

“Indeed it is,” Miles said, as the others crowded around to see it. “None of the others have had any kind of jewellery and this is quite personal.” 

“So does it belong to the victim, Katie or the killer?” Dean asked. 

With a shrug Miles said, “Who knows. I can only do some tests to find out. I don’t have any information for you, yet. I’ll let you know the results when they come in.” 

“Alright. I guess we should write up our reports,” Patrick said hesitantly and the others murmured their agreement. 

Miles watched them all and huffed. “For Merlin’s sake! I can’t work with you all hovering. Go, be Aurors, do your jobs; go through your records, notes, everything, anything. And I’ll do my job. I will let you know as soon as I have any information. Go!” Scorpius and his colleagues looked at each other and shuffled towards the doorway. 

Ginny had just reached it when Goldstein came barrelling through. He scowled at her briefly before glancing around. “Good you’re all here. Bletchley, prepare for another body.”

“What?” Scorpius exclaimed.

“You’re the one who asked for this. Katie Bell’s body is being exhumed as we speak, it should be here momentarily,” Goldstein said.

Ginny inhaled sharply. “If you’ll excuse me, I don’t want to see that.” She turned on her heel and left. 

With a nod in her direction Scorpius said, “Yeah. Me too, dead bodies kind of freak me out.” 

“What?” Dean huffed a laugh. “You’re an Auror working on homicide.” 

“I mean the really dead bodies. I don’t mind when they still look human, just when they’re decaying and gross, I can’t deal. So I’m going to write reports and uh- yeah,” Scorpius mumbled, ignoring Dean’s confused look and Patrick’s mocking smirk. He left the room quickly heading for his desk, where he sat down and allowed himself a few moments to breathe. Then he unwarded his drawer and pulled out his notes, ready to add the new information. 

KATIE BELL

Gryffindor Common Room 1998 → Dreamless sleep overdose (suspected). Suicide? **Original Katie Bell body to be exhumed and re-examined.**

Leaky Cauldron 2022 → Beaten & bruised. Murder  
COD beaten to death. Tried to escape.  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim unknown. 

Ilkley Moor Quidditch Pitch 2022 → ~~Unmarked~~ Slit throat, mark under belt  Murder  
COD loss of blood, slit throat.  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim unknown. 

Alley behind Three Broomsticks 2022 → Unmarked Murder  
COD Dreamless Sleep overdose  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim unknown. 

Epping Forest (grassland area) 2022 → Unmarked Murder  
COD unforgivable: Cruciatus Curse  
**NOT** Katie Bell, polyjuice remnants in stomach. Actual victim **Verity Braithwaite** Pregnant, had abortion within twelve hours of her death, George Weasley was the father.  
Found alive by Jessica Mex, victim asked for help, said George. 

**GEORGE**  
~~Killer?  
Actual victim's loved one?~~? → Ginny Weasley's brother, one eared, lost twin in war. Hostile. Potions Master, capable of brewing Polyjuice. Knew K.B. _Still a suspect, did report her missing_

Alley behind Quality Quidditch Supplies (back entrance) 2022 --> Murder  
COD: Unknown  
**NOT** Katie Bell (assumed) polyjuice potion in stomach contents.  
**CLOTHED** wearing a red robe, black belt, silver ring on thumb ⅛ “ thick, engraved W or M. 

Katie Bell in Hogwarts 1989/90-1996/97, Quidditch player, chaser, Dumbledore’s Army member

**Strengths:** transfiguration, fair duellist.

**Wand:** Unicorn hair, willow, 14 inches.  
Purchased from Ollivander’s 1990.

**Close friends:** Angelina Weasley  (nee: Johnson), Alicia Moran (nee: Spinnet), Lee Jordan

**Teammates:** Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley  (deceased), George Weasley (married to Angelina), Alicia Moran, Angelina Weasley, Harry Potter (found K.B. body in G. Comm. Rm.), Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley(Auror on case), Demelza Robins In France since 1999

Spoken to: Angelina Weasley (nee: Johnson), Alicia Moran (nee: Spinnet), Lee Jordan.

~~**I.N** :~~  
In October 1996 (final year) KB was in St Mungo’s for poisoning (poison unknown) from opal necklace, also had been under Imperius for some time → caster ~~unknown~~ Madam Rosmerta (also under Imerpius, caster: Draco Malfoy). **Closed line of enquiry**  


Scorpius ran a hand over his face and through his hair. This was going nowhere, he had no new information. He had to hope Miles would find something on the fresh body or the old body of the actual Katie Bell. 

Sighing, Scorpius put his notes away, re-warded the drawer and pulled the appropriate form towards himself so he could fill out his report.

***

Friday came around with no new leads and Goldstein was on all their backs. The other Aurors knew that Scorpius, Patrick, Dean and Ginny were working on something big that was making Goldstein more of a bear than usual and it was causing tensions in the ranks. So Scorpius was more than happy to pack up on Friday evening. Dean winked at him as he was warding his desk drawers.

“Meeting the in-laws, nervous?” 

“Terrified!” Scorpius confessed with a grin. 

“Don’t worry, they don’t bite. They aren’t all feisty like Gin.” Dean leaned in and lowering his voice he said, “Harry’s really brightened since you started dating and the kids love you. No-one will give you grief tonight.”

“Phew. See you there,” Scorpius said as he Apparated to the Burrow. 

When Scorpius landed, he had to turn around to see the house. Unlike Ginny and Dean he was on the boundary so he had to walk to the door. The house was rickety and looked like it was held together with a wish and charm, but it was homely and when the door opened light spilled out onto the path. Scorpius grinned at the figure in the doorway, recognising Harry by his silhouette. 

Quickening his step Scorpius pulled Harry into a strong hug, they hadn’t seen each other since dinner the other night and Scorpius found himself missing the man’s smell, his arms, and his comfort. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay?” Harry said lowly in his ear. Scorpius just hugged him in tighter. 

“Bad day at work?” Harry's voice was muffled, his mouth pressed against Scorpius' shoulder.

“Understatement of the year, bad fucking month.” Scorpius grimaced as he pulled back, only to have Harry draw him into a kiss. 

“That’s enough, you two. You’re letting all the warm air out,” a warm, feminine voice called out, and Harry pulled back with a sheepish grin. He gripped Scorpius’ hand and together they walked towards the woman. 

“Sorry, Angelina.” Harry laughed. “Couldn’t help myself.” 

Angelina winked at Harry. “If I had one this good looking I wouldn’t be able to help myself either.” She held out her right hand, and Scorpius took it, glancing down. In the light spilling from the kitchen he caught a tan line on her thumb, about ⅛” thick. 

“Don’t let George hear you say that,” Scorpius said with a forced smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yes and you, in a non-official capacity.” Angelina’s dark eyes twinkled, and Scorpius shrugged. 

“I do my job,” he said unapologetically, and Harry squeezed his hand. Glancing at him Scorpius saw the slight upturn of his mouth and leaned into his shoulder in thanks for his silent support. 

Angelina led the two of them further into the house and Scorpius, ignoring the niggling in the back of his mind, let the sounds filter in. He could hear the low hum of adult voices, the shouts and laughter of children. He squeezed Harry’s hand and took a deep breath, letting it go slowly. As she opened the door, Angelina grinned, flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder and stepped into the room.

Scorpius lost sight of her for a moment and felt an irrational panic as he and Harry entered the room. The adults all turned towards them, and Scorpius swallowed heavily, eyes swerving from one redhead to another, with the odd brunet and blond.

“Scorpius!” Albus came flying towards him and attached himself to Scorpius’ hip. “You gonna read with me? You promised.” 

“I know, I hadn’t forgot.” Scorpius crouched and said, “In fact the idea of reading with you got me through the week. I’ve been looking forward to it. But-” Albus’ face dropped and his shoulders hunched so Scorpius tucked a couple of fingers under his chin and made Albus look at him. “But, I need your help. I don’t know anyone here, and I’m going to need someone to introduce me. Will you do that?”

Albus shook his head, his face going red with embarrassment. Suddenly there was a weight hanging off Scorpius’ shoulder, and James shouted down his ear, “I’ll do it!” 

With a chuckle Scorpius said, “Okay, James. And, Albus, I’ll come and find you, okay?” 

Albus nodded, turned to go, spun back around and wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ neck, then ran off. Scorpius watched him go with a small smile. He stood with James still hanging off his shoulders. 

“Woah! You’re really strong!” James yelled.

“And you’re really heavy!” Scorpius laughed, dropping his shoulder so James could stand on the ground. Harry cupped Scorpius’ jaw and smiled as Scorpius leaned into the touch. 

James groaned, “You’re not going to kiss again are you? Cause it’s gross!” 

Laughing, Scorpius shook his head, “No. Now come on, be a good host and introduce me to your family.”

“Lily’s sleeping upstairs but that doesn’t matter, you’ve already met her,” James said and tugged Scorpius over to the oldest red haired woman, whom Scorpius recognised as the one who walked in on him and Harry the first night they met. “This is Grandma Molly.” 

“Hello, Scorpius.” Molly’s mouth twitched as if she tried to keep in a laugh. “It’s nice to see you dressed appropriately.” 

With a huff of embarrassment Scorpius muttered, “I was dressed appropriately for the activity.”

Molly let out a loud bark of laughter and pulled him into a hug. “Welcome, dear. We’re happy to have you.” 

James would make a great witness, Scorpius thought, as the boy introduced him to every person in the room, giving names and details like age, profession and hobbies. Scorpius was glad to be a trained Auror, otherwise he would be completely overwhelmed by the amount of names and faces. 

Finally came Ron and Hermione, Harry’s two best friends. They scrutinised Scorpius, and eventually Ron held out a hand for Scorpius to shake. Hermione pulled him into a hug, her frizzy hair ending up in his mouth. “Thanks for making him happy,” she whispered before pulling away. 

“And that’s everyone. Except Uncle Charlie, he’s in Romania. He studies dragons there.” James huffed. “It’s exhausting, honestly. You say hello to everyone, and it’s already time to start saying goodbye!” 

“I can only imagine. I have a very small family,” Scorpius said. “It’s just me, my parents and my grandparents.” 

“That’s it?” James looked around the room where all of his family were chatting amongst themselves. “That’s not a lot of people.”

“No, it’s not, but it’s my family. They’re all I’ve got.” 

“Well, you’ve got us now,” James said and grinned up at Scorpius, his eyes sliding to the side giving Scorpius the implication that he wasn’t alone. Turning, Scorpius found Harry gazing at him.

“Thank you,” Harry said sincerely. 

Taking a minute step towards him Scorpius rested his forehead against the side of Harry’s neck. “I told you I was serious about you.” 

“I know.” Harry’s hand came up to rest on the back of Scorpius’ neck. “I know,” he repeated softly. 

“I should find Albus, I promised I’d read with him.” 

“You’re so good with him.” Harry’s mouth twisted with discomfort. “I don’t know how to handle him sometimes. And you’re fabulous at it.” 

With a shrug Scorpius said, “I was like him. I was the kid that read all the time, hated people, even my own family. He’s a good boy, Harry.” 

“Sometimes I think he’s so quiet because he’s waiting for me to turn him away. He’s different.” Harry sighed. “And he sees it.” Scorpius nodded, he knew that Harry was referring to Albus’ darker skin tone. 

“He’ll be okay,” Scorpius assured Harry. “Where will he be reading?”

***

Back at Harry’s, when they were finally alone with the children asleep upstairs, Harry took Scorpius’ hand and led him into the master bedroom. Silently they kissed and Harry began to undress Scorpius, pulling off his shirt and nipping and soothing the skin he revealed, with his lips and tongue. He traced the outline of Scorpius’ scorpion tattoo, driving Scorpius wild with lust.

Once Scorpius was naked he took charge of undressing Harry, going quicker as he had less patience and wanted to be skin to skin with Harry. He tugged off Harry’s shirt and yanked off his jeans and underwear, stroking a finger over the scar on Harry’s right hip and upper thigh, a reminder from the injury that had forced Harry to take a desk job in the DMLE before retiring altogether. 

They’d done this a couple of times by now, mostly slow and taking their time exploring each other. Right now, after a long and stressful week at work Scorpius wanted Harry to fuck him hard, mark him and make him forget about Katie Bell and the horrible murders that were occurring with alarming regularity.

“You want this rough, Scorp?” Harry asked, as Scorpius dropped to his knees pulling Harry’s half-hard cock into his mouth and coaxing him to full hardness. Harry’s hands landed in his hair, holding his head still as he thrust in and out of Scorpius’ mouth. Cockhead touching the back of his throat on some thrusts, Scorpius just swallowed around him and moaned, using his tongue to press and tease the length. His hands dug into Harry’s thighs, and Scorpius whined when Harry pulled away, drawing his cock out of Scorpius’ mouth. 

“Get on the bed.” Harry commanded and Scorpius hastened to comply. He scrambled onto the bed on his hands and knees, looking back at Harry over his shoulder. 

Harry was twirling his wand between his fingers and when he caught Scorpius’ eye he grinned and with a flick of his wand, coated his fingers in lubricant. Dropping his wand, Harry smoothed his clean hand down Scorpius’ thigh then dragged it back up to grip his arse cheek and pulled it so Scorpius’ hole was exposed. 

Immediately Harry pressed one finger inside, curling his finger seeking out Scorpius’ prostate. Scorpius gasped as Harry rubbed his finger over it before pulling back and pressing two in. He stretched Scorpius roughly, avoiding his prostate, as he thrust his fingers in and out roughly. 

“You ready for me?” Harry asked, his voice gruff as he rubbed his hard cock against Scorpius’ arse cheek, leaving a sticky trail of precome behind. 

“Fuck, yes. Harry, please.” Scorpius begged, his voice hoarse from when Harry’s cock had been down his throat. 

Harry pressed his cock forward, pausing for a moment before pressing in in one long smooth stroke. He didn’t give Scorpius time to adjust because he was pulling back and thrusting forward in firm, long strokes. 

His hands gripped Scorpius’ hips hard enough to leave bruises, Harry was brutal with his pace and Scorpius loved every moment of it. Biting the pillow to keep his noises muffled, Scorpius rocked backwards, clenching around Harry’s cock sporadically. 

One of Harry’s hands left his hip and reached under Scorpius to grab his cock and he stroked it in time with his thrusts. It only took a few seconds before Scorpius was coming and going boneless in a heap on the bed. Harry pulled out and stroked over his side, “Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Scorpius glanced at Harry. “You can keep going.” 

Raising an eyebrow Harry silently questioned him, and when Scorpius nodded, he draped himself over Scorpius’ back and pressed inside him again. Harry rolled his hips slowly easing in and out of Scorpius, giving him time to get used to the sensation through the sensitivity of after his orgasm. 

Harry linked their fingers together and pressed sloppy, open mouthed kisses to Scorpius’ neck and shoulders as he chased his release. 

“Fuck, Scorp!” Harry groaned. 

It didn’t take long with Scorpius clenching around Harry before he was coming. Harry grunted and his breath was hot against Scorpius’ ear as he came down from his high. 

He slid off Scorpius’ back and laid down next to him. Harry stared at the ceiling, “That was intense.” 

“’Bad’ intense? Or ‘we have to do that again sometimes’ intense?” 

“The latter I think. The ‘we have to do that again’ one.” Harry huffed out a breath before sitting up, he hunted for his wand and cast a cleaning charm over both of them and the bed then pulled the covers up over them. Scorpius turned on his side and opened his arms for Harry to slide back into them. Scorpius curled his arm around Harry’s waist and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep, his mind finally at rest.

***

Saturday morning, Scorpius was rudely awakened by a weight on his back and a loud giggle in his ear. “Hey, Lily,” he heard Harry whisper, “Let’s leave him to sleep.”

“It’s okay”, Scorpius said, his voice rough with sleep and still a little affected from the night before. He turned over when Lily’s weight disappeared. “I’m awake.” 

Harry’s hair was a mess, and he was leaning up on one elbow looking over Lily between them. He leant over her to press a kiss to Scorpius’ mouth. “Good morning.”

“Hmm,” Scorpius stretched. “It is a very good morning. I could get used to this,” he confessed to Harry as Lily moved so she sat on his stomach. “Good morning, Miss Lily.” 

“Hello Scor-puss.” Lily poked at Scorpius’ neck. “What’s that?” 

“Uh,” Scorpius looked wide eyed at Harry who had frozen when Lily poked at the hickey. “It’s a bruise. Your daddy couldn’t keep his hands to himself in his sleep.” 

Lily nodded solemnly. “That’s like Albus, he kicks a lot too. You don’t want to share a bed with him.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Scorpius said, with a glance at Harry who was trying to hide his laughter. “Are your brothers awake?”

“Yep.” 

“Well, shall we get some breakfast then?” 

When Lily nodded enthusiastically, Scorpius asked, “Why don’t you go get your brothers and head downstairs?” 

“Okay, Scor-puss,” Lily lurched forwards pressing a kiss to his cheek and then one to Harry’s cheek, kneeing Scorpius in the jaw as she did so. Scrambling off the bed she shouted for her brothers as she left the room. 

Immediately Scorpius was drawn into a filthy kiss from Harry who broke apart to whisper against his lips, “You’re so good with them and it makes me so happy to see you get along.” 

“You don’t get it, do you?” 

Harry frowned, and pulled back, but Scorpius drew him back in. “You’ve got the best family, they’re such good kids, and you’re an incredible dad. That makes you a hot commodity, and I’m so glad that you picked me cause I love them. And you.” 

Scorpius was kissed again fiercely. “I love you too, so do they.” 

A shout of “DAD!” from an impatient James forced them to part and pull on some tracksuit bottoms, Scorpius putting on a t-shirt of Harry’s as well, not needing any more uncomfortable questions. He tucked his wand into the waistband of his trousers. 

As they headed downstairs, hand in hand, Scorpius’ wand buzzed and grew hot, and when he put a hand on it a red dusty looking light spewed out the end. “Shit!” Scorpius stopped in his tracks. “This is bad. I have to go.” 

“I know.” Harry was staring at the wand. “I know what that means, and I know it’s rare, so go. I’ll explain to the kids.”

“You’re sure?” Scorpius hesitated, he didn’t want to leave Harry and the children, but Harry nodded. Scorpius sighed. “And the day started so well.” 

“It can finish well too,” Harry said. “Come back when you’re done.” 

With a quick, but firm, kiss Scorpius bounded back up the stairs, pulled on his clothes from the night before, swung into his Auror robes and flew down the stairs. He was out the door Apparating away the instant it shut behind him. 

He rushed through the DMLE offices and when he couldn’t find anyone he headed for the morgue. Goldstein was waiting outside the sealed off room for him, Scorpius was the last to arrive. 

The others looked more awake, and when Patrick handed Scorpius a cup of takeaway tea he grinned gratefully. Scorpius thanked Patrick, nodded a greeting at Dean and Ginny and looked at Miles expectantly.

“Now that everyone’s here, I’ve found something. First thing, the latest Katie Bell died from blood loss, she had been stabbed in the heart with a pointed and sharp object. The real Katie Bell had a high dosage of Dreamless Sleep in her bloodstream which did not match the amount that would have been in the vial she was found with.” Miles inclined his head at Scorpius. “Your instincts were right, son. I cannot in good conscience say she _was_ murdered, however, I have evidence to believe it. 

“Secondly, the latest victim had, as Scorpius noticed yesterday, a ring on her thumb. The ring,” Miles flicked his wand and the silver ring hovered in the air before the group, “is made from ninety-two and a half percent silver and seven and half percent copper. It’s a Muggle metal alloy called Sterling silver. Reasonably priced, much cheaper than wizarding jewellery or pure silver or gold. 

“This ring has four engravings. Equi-distant around the exterior of the ring at three ‘W’s’, inside is an ‘F’. What’s interesting is the real Katie Bell was wearing an identical ring on the ring finger of her left hand, though the internal engraved letter was a ‘G’.” 

Miles flicked his wand and a second ring joined the first to hover in front of them all. Scorpius took a step closer and blinked, then he blinked again. “I think I know who our killer is, Sir.” 

Goldstein eyed him, doubt written in every line on his forehead. “Because of a couple of rings, Malfoy?” 

“Because of a tan line, Sir.” Scorpius looked apologetically at Ginny. “You’re not going to like this.”

***

It took hours of convincing Goldstein, not to mention arguing with Ginny and Dean about his theory. Scorpius had pulled out his private notes and the Auror files, but nothing was convincing any of them. Luckily, Patrick finally brought an end to the discussion by saying, “We have probable cause to ask some questions. No arrest has to be made yet.”

Goldstein looked over the notes, then over the bodies of all Katies, hidden by sheets, and he looked at Ginny whose face was red with anger. “I’m sorry, Weasley, it’s the only lead we’ve got. I need to take it. Zabini, bring… the suspect in for questioning.” Scorpius realised then, that this case was personal for Goldstein too.

“Who’s going to be questioning h- the suspect Sir?” Scorpius asked while they were on their way to the interrogation room. 

“You and Zabini first. If you don’t get anything, I’ll send in Weasley and Thomas.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Scorpius said. 

It didn’t take long until Patrick was back and the suspect was seated in one of the interrogation rooms. Scorpius joined the two of them, he said nothing as he entered, nor when he put the file he’d brought in on the table. When he sat he allowed himself to look. “Hello, Angelina.” 

“Hi Scorpius.” She smiled easily. 

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“Your friend just said I needed to come down and answer a few questions.” Angelina sat back in her chair folding her hands on the table in front of her. “I thought I’d answered them when you came a few weeks back.”

Scorpius gave a tight lipped smile. “You answered some, yes. But new information has come to light. You knew Katie Bell, didn’t you?”

“She was my best friend.” Angelina grew serious. 

“She was.” Scorpius made it sound like a question. “Then maybe you can tell us how she got into the Gryffindor Common Room?” 

“No, sorry. But it can't have been that difficult, right? Maybe she asked a current student for the password. That's what I would've done.” Angelina shrugged, like it was nothing. 

Scorpius nodded. “Okay. And how did you feel when she died?” 

Angelina blinked, taken aback. “I was distraught. We’d all lost so much in the war and for her to take her own life… I don’t know why she did it.” 

“She didn’t.” Scorpius watched as Angelina’s head tilted slightly. They’d caught her interest. “Katie Bell was murdered in nineteen-ninety-seven.” Scorpius opened the file and pulled out the top photo, it was one of Katie’s face from the year before her death, taken at Saint Mungo’s during her stay there. 

“And she was murdered in twenty-twenty.” Scorpius pulled out a photo of the first victim. 

“Again.” Another photo.

“And again.” The third victim.

“And again.” The fourth victim.

“And again.” The fifth and final victim. 

Scorpius had watched Angelina’s face as he’d laid out each photo, she’d barely glanced at the first lowering her eyes and refusing to look at any of the photos. 

“Why did you kill her, Angelina? Six times. Did you hate your best friend that much?” 

“I loved her. She was like my sister,” Angelina snapped. 

“But you killed her. Over and over.” Scorpius sighed. “We have your wand, Angelina and our expert is matching the magical signature left behind on each body to yours. Why did you kill her? To punish her? To punish yourself?” 

“To punish George!” Angelina boomed, her body surging forward, but neither Scorpius nor Patrick flinched. She slumped back, shoulders hunched in on herself. “He has Fred’s face, you see. And I wanted Fred to be alive, not George. I thought if I could have him, it would be alright. They were the same.” She scoffed and glanced at Scorpius meeting his eyes briefly. 

“They weren’t. George is an arrogant bastard, nothing like Fred, who could always make me laugh. George had affairs. It was easy for him, he never saw Katie every time he looked at me. But I saw Fred. That’s why I couldn’t hurt him, not physically. I had to find another way, a better way.” She was silent for a moment. “How did you know? Was it the ring? I put that on her because she was the last one.”

“In a way. It was the tan line on your thumb, when we shook hands yesterday,” Scorpius confessed. “Who are these women?”

“Katie.”

“And who are the women wearing Katie’s face?”

Angelina smirked. “All women George has fucked. You want to know their names, ask him. If he can remember them.”

Scorpius stared at her in shock. He didn’t know what to say, they had got the killer, they had got the motive, but he didn't feel as if they had received any sort of closure. 

Patrick’s voice startled him a bit as he spoke. “Angelina Weasley, you are being arrested on six counts of murder. One count of the use of an Unforgivable. You will be held in the Ministry’s Holding Cells until a date is set for your trial before the Wizengamot with no conditions for bail. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you by the DMLE.” 

Patrick and Scorpius stood in sync. Scorpius collected all the pictures, putting them back into his folder, while Patrick drew his wand and shackled Angelina. 

“How did _you_ get into Common Room?” Scorpius rushed out. It was the one question he didn’t have an answer to.

“I followed her.” Angelina shrugged as Patrick pushed her towards the door.

As Patrick led her out of the room, while Scorpius followed. The door to the viewing room opened and Ginny stepped up beside him, her face wet with tears, and watched her sister-in-law be taken away. 

Scorpius would have liked to say something profound, but found he had nothing to say. Ginny was a mess, and Angelina kept her face blank. Scorpius kept staring. _This_ woman had killed six innocent women, made them bear her friend's face to kill her over and over again. Scorpius shuddered.

This crime wasn't about blood type or power, it wasn't about dark or light magic, it wasn't about Muggle versus wizard; it was about a woman and her twisted mind. It was human- pure and simple and that, more than anything frightened Scorpius the most.

In the end Dean pulled Ginny away once the handcuffed Angelina was out of sight. Goldstein came up beside Scorpius. “Malfoy, go home."

"But, Sir!"

"Go home, it's over." Goldstein's tone brooked no argument. 

Sagging slightly, Scorpius nodded. It _was_ over. But Scorpius felt nothing remotely like relief. He felt drained and so, so tired and when he thought of his empty flat waiting for him, Scorpius found he didn't want to be there at all. He wanted to be somewhere warm and homely, and that was with Harry and the kids.

***

Harry’s front door opened under Scorpius’ touch. He entered and found Harry in the lounge, staring at the fire.

“Hey.” Scorpius stopped at the door. 

“Dean Floo’d.” Harry didn't look up.

“Are you okay?” 

Huffing a bitter laugh, Harry wiped a hand over his face. “I should be the one asking you that.” He held out a hand which Scorpius took and tucked himself into Harry’s side. “Molly’s called a family meeting. To rally around George and each other, I suppose. You’re invited too.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Scorpius sat up so he could see Harry’s face. “I was one of the arresting Aurors. I was the one who put her name forward as a suspect.” 

“They won’t blame you, Scorp.” Harry cupped Scorpius’ jaw, stroking his bottom lip lightly with his thumb. “You didn’t kill those poor girls, you just did your job and caught whoever was responsible. The fact that it’s someone from my family… well that is devastating. I can’t imagine what George is feeling right now, but I want to be there for him. And I’d like you with me.” 

Scorpius studied Harry’s face reading the sincerity there. “Alright, do I have time for a shower first?” 

“Course.” Harry smiled, watching Scorpius stand.

“Want to join me?”

***

This time, when Scorpius arrived at the Burrow with Harry, there was no low hum of chatter, just silence and muffled sobbing.

There weren’t many Weasleys this time either, just Molly and Arthur, George, Ron and Hermione. As soon as he stepped through the Floo, and just after he steadied Harry, Scorpius was pulled into a tight hug. When Molly pulled away, she left her hands on his shoulders and maintained eye contact as she said, “Nobody blames you, dear. You did your job, Ginny and Dean explained everything. I can't believe she did that. She never showed her grief, I would've never assumed what was going on inside of her. That damned war, how many more family members will it take from us?” Molly clutched him to her chest again before letting him go and hurrying towards the kitchen.

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder. “Times like this you know who your family is. Welcome, son.” 

With a respectful nod Scorpius moved to join Harry who sat on one of the couches with an arm around George. 

“I’m sorry,” George said hoarsely as Scorpius sat. 

“You have nothing to apologise for.” Harry rubbed his back in soothing circles. 

“Not to you, Harry. To him.” George nodded in Scorpius’ direction. “I was a right wanker to you.” George rubbed the empty side of his head where his ear should have been. “I assumed things because you’re a Malfoy. I said things in front of the kids that I shouldn’t have done. I am sorry.”

“It was a stressful time. I understand.” Scorpius didn’t shrug it off or say that it was okay because it wasn’t. “I- I have a friend who works with partners, families of murderers--” both Harry and George flinched at that “--and if you’d like to talk to someone in a safe space, without judgement, without pity, I can give you his name,” he offered.

George met Scorpius’ eyes, they were bloodshot and watery, but he snapped “I don’t think so.” 

With a nod Scorpius sat back and let Harry place a comforting hand on his thigh. Scorpius put his hand on top and linked their fingers together. George practically threw himself off the couch and out of the room. 

“I’d like that name,” Hermione spoke, once the door shut behind George. She was looking at Scorpius, her chin raised, and glowered at her husband when Ron gaped at her. “Don’t look at me like that. Angelina was my friend, I trusted her. I loved her like a sister and I feel _sick_. If I want to talk to a professional, then I damn well will.” 

Ron’s mouth shut and he drew Hermione into a hug, pressing his lips to the side of her head. “Sorry, love.” 

Her head turned and she looked at Scorpius expectantly. 

“Adrian Bones. He’s Susan Bones’ son, he’s part Muggle, that’s why he has her name. His offices are in the little alley way between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley.” Scorpius half shrugged at the looks he got. “Ady doesn’t discriminate. He helps the families of criminals and rehabilitated criminals, an entrance near Knockturn Alley makes them feel a bit more at ease. He’s not cheap, but if you tell him I sent you, he’ll give you a friend of a friend discount.” 

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled wanly and Harry tightened his grip around Scorpius’ fingers in silent thanks. 

“I’ll talk to George,” Arthur spoke after the silence had lingered for a while. “See if I can get him to come around.” 

Molly called them through for dinner and even though no one had much of an appetite Harry led the way to the kitchen. Ron leaned in and whispered in Scorpius’ ear, “She likes to cook when she’s stressed. Try and eat everything she puts on your plate or you’ll have leftovers for Africa to take home, mate.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Scorpius promised, and Ron grinned brightly for a moment. 

“You do that.” He nodded. “Cheers, mate.” 

Frowning, Scorpius followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Harry. He had no idea what Ron was thanking him for. 

“Alright?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. You?” 

“Getting there.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/18835.html)! ♥


End file.
